


These Scars of Mine

by darlinghoots



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mix with Beauty and the Beast, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets put under a spell by the witch Mal and has a year to find someone to love and who will love him in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and the Beast/Inception AU.
> 
> So I got this idea one day when I was watching Beauty and the Beast and it just went off from there.  
> I've been posting this to FF and LJ so I will try and get caught up on here as well.
> 
> Don't own Inception, nor Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters. But I do own Gabriella, she is my evil invention.

Arthur walked into the huge ballroom of the city hall where the party was being held at. The ballroom was packed full of men and women all conjugating together and telling pointless stories to try and make them look better. It was all rather pointless. He really did not want to be here but he had to keep up appearances. He was Arthur Callahan, and Arthur Callahan always went to parties like this. Always. But Arthur really comes to these parties because he can and Saito likes to show off his best employee. Arthur didn’t really care too much because he did like to be noticed. But some days he just wasn’t in the mood.

 

Today was one of those days.

 

Arthur was a very shy guy when it came to talking to people. He talked to people when introduced and liked when everyone praised him for his great work. But come on, everyone liked to be praised, it gives you a nice ego boost. But Arthur usually never went up to people to talk to them first. He waited for them to come to him.  But when it came to getting laid, Arthur just waited for the men and women to come to him and attempt to flirt with him and impress him. He would flirt back if he thought they were worth it. If not, he usually just ignored them or talked down to them until they got the point and went on their merry way. If they were worth it, he would then take them home, fuck them, and then they would leave the next morning and he would be on the lookout for his next conquest.

 

But lately he hasn’t been bringing anyone home. He was in a bit of a slump all because of one man. It would all be over if Arthur could just get this man to notice him. But he was just too chicken shit to go and introduce himself to said man even to just learn his name. Yeah, Arthur didn’t even know his name. And he couldn’t ask anyone because that would just cause more problems for him. Especially from Ariadne.

 

Ariadne would bug the shit out of him if she were to find out. She would make a big deal about it when Arthur really just wanted to fuck the guy and be done with it. No emotions or anything. So, yeah, he did not need to deal with her finding out that this one guy was messing up his rhythm.

 

People tended to see Arthur as a conceited little rich boy, which was the truth. Arthur was pretty rich and he didn’t really care about anyone else but himself. Sure he had friends but when it came to their problems, he let them figure it out. If he could take care of his own problems, then they could take care of theirs. It was as simple as that.

 

He lusted after this man that he didn’t even know. That was all it was, lust. Nothing more. He didn’t want to marry the man or anything like that. But he wouldn’t do anything about it because if the man was interested, he would have made his intentions known and Arthur would have fucked him by now.

 

But he would keep an open mind and try and get back into the groove of things until that man realized how much of a hot piece of ass Arthur was. It would only be a matter time.

 

“Arthur!” Arthur turned around and saw Saito walking towards him. “Just the man that I wanted to see.” Arthur gave him a small smile. Again, always good to be wanted, especially by your own boss.  Saito walked over and wrapped a hand around Arthur’s shoulder. “So glad you could make it tonight.”

 

“Of course, you know I couldn’t miss this party.  It is the highlight of every year.” Arthur replied with a fake smile. He hated sucking up to people, but in this case, he needed to. He needed Saito to like him. His life depended on this.

 

“Come, there are some people I want you to meet.” Arthur just nodded and let Saito lead him towards some important people that Arthur could care less about.

 

But he could never say no to Saito. Saito was the most powerful man in the city, possibly even the country. If you made him mad, you were fucked.  You couldn’t get a job anywhere else. Saito would have made sure of that. You were bound to live the rest of your life as a poor jobless person until you died of starvation or ended up in jail due to your inclination to commit crime.

 

That, or the _they_ got you.

 

But that was a whole different story and Arthur didn’t want to think about that. Not tonight.

 

After a few moments of talking with the boring businessmen, Arthur couldn’t take much more so he politely excused himself and went to go speak with Robert Fischer.

 

Robert didn’t work for Saito but was in line to take over his father’s own company, which was actually rivaling with Saito’s company. But Robert was actually thinking about splitting up his father’s company so he could spend more time with his fiancé. Robert could care less about his father’s company.

 

Through Ariadne is how Arthur knew Robert to begin with. Robert was engaged to her. And Ariadne was one of the few people Arthur could call a friend.

 

Ariadne was a wonderful person. She was smart and beautiful and just overall a very caring person. She cared about your life and wanted the best for you, even if she didn’t know you. Arthur had met her in college. She took an instant liking to him and they had been friends ever since. At least, as close as Arthur would consider being a friend.

 

Arthur’s other friend was Dom Cobb. Dom was a very interesting man. At times, he was almost as selfish as Arthur. But now that he had two children to take care of, his selfish ways have sort of increased.

 

But Dom experienced some major problems with his wife, Mal, and now he was living with Arthur. But Arthur didn’t want to think about Mal. That was a very bad time for everyone.

 

“I didn’t think you would show up.” Robert said with a small smile as Arthur approached him. Arthur just gave a small nod and grabbed a fresh cup of champagne and took a sip.

 

“Can’t let dear Saito down. He sure does love to show me off to all these other rich bastards.” Robert laughed.

 

“Oh yes. He would probably panic if you were to get sick or something.” Arthur just laughed. “Imagine what he would do if you decided to quit?” Arthur just smiled. He had thought about that a few times.

 

He had imagined putting in his two weeks notice and then Saito coming and groveling at his feet to get him back. And Arthur would.  It was the principal of the thing. That he was wanted. That would always bring him back.

 

“Where is Ariadne on this fine evening?” Arthur asked. He expected her to come. She usually did to these types of events. She loved getting all dressed up and being shown off. Sometimes she was just as bad as Arthur.

 

Maybe that was why he was friends with her and Dom, they were just like Arthur at times.

 

“Project for work. It is due soon and she has procrastinated long enough that she had to stay home and get it done.”

 

“Ah, right.” Arthur said as he scanned the guests at the party. His eyes slowly fell upon the unnamed man.

 

He looked fantastic. He was wearing a nice pair of fitted trousers with a purple button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. His hair was gelled over to one side that gave him the presence of being older, but all in all, he looked perfect.

 

He was laughing and Arthur could make out some crooked teeth in the amazing mouth. And those lips. Arthur had fantasized about those quite a bit. He wished he could just go over and listen to him talk. He wanted to know what his voice sounded like. He wanted to imagine what it would sound like having him say his name over and over again.

 

He had heard that he was British. But that was all. He didn’t even know what part of the company he worked in. Arthur worked directly with Saito and kept track of all his financial issues so he didn’t really hear much about anyone else in the company. This man could be a janitor for all he knew.

 

But the man was talking with Yusuf and a woman. Arthur knew Yusuf. He was nice and sociable. He helped with all the solar inventions and chemistry aspects of the company. The woman, Gabriella, if Arthur remembered correctly, was doing some major flirting with the man. She was brunette, brown eyes, curvy, and had a loud laugh. Arthur could hear her all the way over here.

 

She was trying way too hard.

 

Arthur quickly glanced away so it wasn’t too obvious that he was staring. He looked over and he made eye contact with a beautiful blonde. She smiled and waved him over. Robert laughed.

 

“Good luck my friend.” Arthur just smirked as he grabbed another glass of champagne and walked over to the woman. He could do this. Tonight, he will end his bad luck streak.

 

“Hello.” Arthur said with a smile as he stuck out the glass for her to take.

 

“Hello.” She said as she took the other glass from Arthur’s hand.  She had an accent. A French accent. And it was somewhat familiar to him, but Arthur didn’t dwell on that.

 

“My name is Arthur.”

 

“I know who you are Arthur Callahan.” She said with a smirk.

 

“Ah. Do you?”

 

“Everyone has heard about you dear Arthur. You exploits are quite famous.”

 

“Well, it is better to be remembered than to be forgotten, even if it is for something scandalous.” The woman let out a small chuckle.

 

“Well, aren’t you just swimming in your own vanity?” Arthur laughed.

 

“I never did catch your name.” Arthur asked as he leaned against the wall next to the woman, ignoring her comment. He knew he was vain, and he didn’t need her to tell him that.

 

“Because I haven’t said it.” She said with a smile. Arthur just laughed.

 

“Wow, making things difficult aren’t you?”

 

“Tell me Arthur, if I were to go home with you, what exactly would happen?”

 

“Well, being honest, we would fuck, sleep, and then in the morning you would leave and I would probably never see you again.” She smiled.

 

“Oh. So I would get no call later on about meeting up again? No proper date?”

 

“Probably not.” Arthur replied with a shrug.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why so inquisitive?” He asked as he smiled down at her. This was getting to the point of being ridiculous and Arthur was not going to have it. He didn’t want to work for sex. Usually people just fell at his feet and practically begged it from him.

 

“Can’t a girl know what she is getting herself into before she makes a decision?” Arthur just looked at her. There was something up with this woman, he just knew it. She wasn’t worth the mind games.

 

“Well, if that is the case, I think you are going to be more trouble than it is worth. I bid you goodnight.” He said with a laugh as he backed away.

 

“What? You are rejecting me?” She hissed out.

 

“Hey. I don’t even know your name. And besides, I never really liked blondes anyways.” Arthur said with a shrug before walking off. He could feel the woman glaring a hole in his back, but he didn’t care.

 

He was tired of this party and decided it would be best if he left now. He said his goodbyes to Saito and Robert and made his way back to his house to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

 

Arthur lived just outside of the city. When he was 21, he had inherited the Callahan family house. He didn’t really want it, but he was the only Callahan left and he didn’t just want to give it to anyone. He may not have wanted the house but he did want it to be taken care of. And Arthur knew he would be the only one that could properly take care of it.

 

The reason he didn’t want the house was because it was a mansion. There were over 100 rooms and seriously, he found a new one every day. It was absurd. It was like a castle. He didn’t need that much space. He mostly just stuck to one side of the house. He didn’t need all the space, especially since he was alone most of the time.

 

But it did come in handy when Dom moved in.

 

To be honest, Arthur had really expected to have a family and to have settled down by now. He was thirty. He should have had these things by now. But sadly, things were not that easy for him in that department.

 

Well, he just couldn’t find someone that he wanted to wake up next to every morning.

 

He pulled up to his house and saw that someone was waiting on the porch. He got out of his car and made his way towards the figure. It was almost midnight. Who would be at his house at this hour? Unless Dom locked himself out again.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know Arthur, can you?” The figure didn’t turn around but he recognized the voice as the blonde woman from the party. He laughed. Of course. He let out a small chuckle.

 

“Wow.” The woman then turned around and Arthur’s blood ran cold. The voice was from the woman from the party, but the body belonged to Mal. “Mal.” He whispered out. She smiled.

 

“Yes. I am surprised you didn’t get it at the party. I didn’t even cover my voice.”

 

“Well, I had been drinking. And, it has been years since I last heard your voice.” He walked up to her. “Shouldn’t you be off guilt tripping Dom?” She rolled her eyes and looked around.

 

“That would get boring very quickly. All he has to do is just look at me and the guilt escapes from him in buckets.” She said with a smile. Arthur sighed. He hated this new Mal. He wanted the old one back.

 

“Dom is home. You should really see him. And your children. They miss you.” She smiled.

 

“Oh Arthur. Is that a little bit of heart showing? Did I ever tell you how nice it was of you to let Dom move in with you?” Arthur just looked at her. She just smiled at him and looked off in the distance for a few moments before she looked back at him. “Anyways, I am not here for Dom. I am here for you.”

 

“For me?” Arthur let out a small sigh. “Mal, I am tired. I am not dealing with your witch shit tonight.” He opened the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him but it was forced back open.

 

He whipped around and saw Mal staring at him. Her eyes had gone completely red.

 

“You have been vain for far too long Arthur.” She hissed out. “It is time that you learned your lesson.”

 

“What?” Arthur shouted. Mal walked up to him and shoved him against the staircase.

 

“You use men and women for your own personal need and treat them like they are nothing. Just objects for you to throw around when you can. You care about no one but yourself. Sure you let Dom live here but you barely speak with him. And when you do you demean him and just let him live his pathetic life soaked with guilt. You don’t deserve to live the life you have.”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened. He tried to get away from her by forcing himself up the stairs. He didn’t get very far.

 

“You can’t run from me Arthur!” She said as she grabbed his leg and pulled him back down the stairs. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so that he was now face to face with her. She just stared at him. Arthur tried to remain calm but the truth was that he really had no idea what was going to happen.

 

He had heard the stories of what the witches do to men and women. Some kill them, some curse them or disfigure them, and some even go insane from the torture. It all depends on your crime or what you did to earn their wrath.

 

These witches were once people from the city who had gone crazy and did something horrible, for Mal it was attempting to kill herself. Well, she did kill herself, but she came back as this monster. Other witches were either murderers or criminals who had been killed. And for their crimes they were punished. Their punishment was to go around and rid the city of the other horrible people.

 

It might not seem that bad, but sometimes, it was the people you knew. You lost your soul in the process and became a completely different person. You know of your past life, but you feel no emotion towards it.

 

Arthur never imagined that he would ever be in this situation. Sure he was sort of a dick, but he wasn’t that bad. There were worse people out there than him. There had to be, like actual murderers, pedophiles, or criminals.

 

Mal just smiled as she grabbed Arthur by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

 

“You, Arthur Callahan, strive off being beautiful and enjoying having life handed to you on a golden platter. Tell me, what would you do if you were deemed ugly by society? To have to work for everything in your life? To live with the pain of all the people you have hurt with your horrible ways?

 

Arthur didn’t get the chance to respond. A bright light erupted from her hand and sent him flying back into the wall. He fell the ground and screamed out in pain. He felt the pain travel from his legs all the way up into his arms and finally his face.

 

It felt like he was on fire and was burning up on the inside.

 

“What the hell?” He heard Dom scream out. He looked over and saw Dom on the stairs looking at Mal who was standing there laughing. Arthur thought he even saw the children but he could have been seeing things. He could have been hallucinating Dom as well.

 

Arthur raised his hands and saw his fingers grow longer and his nails sharpen. He felt his body crack as he fell on the ground again. He ran his fingers through his hair and found that something was stopping him. He screamed out in pain again as he felt something cutting along his face and all over his body.

 

Arthur gave up then. He just crashed on the ground and waited for the pain to go away.

 

After a few moments, it finally subsided. He glanced up and saw Mal kneeling down next to him. She grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her fully. At the corner of his eye he could see Dom staring at them with a horrified look on his face. Perhaps Dom really was there.

 

“Now, dearest Arthur, this is a lesson to you. This isn’t permanent, but there are consequences.” He nodded. It was the only thing he could do. He didn’t trust himself to talk.  “You have a year dear Arthur. One full year. One year to find someone who can love you for the way you are, inside and out and you of course, have to love them back, just the same. And if you don’t, then sadly, by this time next year, you will be dead.” Arthur’s eyes widened. “You see, you are not covered with scars. Each scar represents each person you have hurt with your vanity and pride. But they are not ordinary scars. These scars will kill you. It will be painful and slow, but you will endure until the year is up.” She let go of his hair and he fell back onto the floor. “This is your punishment. I will be back for you when your time is up. Enjoy your year Arthur and spend your time wisely.” She turned and gave Dom one last look before disappearing.

 

Arthur didn’t move. He just looked over at Dom before passing out on the floor.

* * *

 

Arthur woke up to the sound of voices arguing next to him. He looked around and realized that he was back in his room. He really hoped that the whole spectacle with Mal had just been a bad dream.

 

The voices ran that thought right out the window.

 

“He can’t go out like this! Once people see him they will freak out and then he will freak out and then he will kill himself!” That sounded like Ariadne.

 

“Arthur wouldn’t take his own life.” That was Dom. “You know that.”

 

“Dom, Arthur lives off his looks and what people think of him.”

 

“He doesn’t look that bad.” Dom whispered. Arthur made a small grunt as he pulled himself up.

 

“Arthur.” Ariadne said as she ran over to him.

 

“Give me a mirror.” He hissed out and the voice that came out sounded nothing like him. It was deeper and sounded more animalistic. That wasn’t a good sign. “Now!” He shouted. He didn’t care if he wasn’t being polite. He wanted to know what he looked like now.

 

“Arthur, I don’t think that is the best thing right now.” Ariadne said softly.

 

“Give me a damn mirror or I will find one myself.” Arthur hissed out. No one moved. Alright.  Arthur pulled himself from the bed and immediately fell to the floor from the pain in his chest. “Fuck!” His hissed out. Ariadne rushed to his side but he pushed her away as he pulled himself up and walked towards the full length mirror that was on the other side of the room.

 

He walked up and just stared at his reflection. The whole room was silent. You could almost hear everyone’s heart beating. It was that quiet.

 

Arthur just stared at his reflection. The man, no, the monster that was staring back at him was not him. It looked nothing like him.

 

He lifted up his hands and saw that they were now these long gangly things with nails that were way too long and almost looked like claws. His arms were covered in hair and scars. The scars ran all along his arm. Some were larger than others.

 

He pulled open his shirt and saw three long scars along his chest with some little ones surrounding them. He ran his hands over them. They felt like scars, but when you touched them, it sent a small jolt of pain throughout his body. He pulled his shirt off and turned around. There were three scars on his back as well with more small scars on his back.

 

He looked down and saw that his feet were now longer and looked like the feet of a beast. They were completely covered in thick brown hair.

 

He finally looked at his face. His face was covered in tiny scars. They wound all over his face making it look unrecognizable. His hair was grown out a bit and sort of looked wind-blown, but he knew by looking at it that there was no way that it would ever be tamed. On the top of his head were two brown ears that almost looked like dog ears.

 

The only thing that was the same was his eyes. He still had the same brown eyes. He reached out and touched his reflection.

 

“I am a monster.” He whispered out.

 

“Arthur, no, you are still the same person.” Ariadne said, taking a step forward.

 

“Am I!” He shouted, punching a hole through the mirror. It shattered into pieces at his feet. “Look at me Ariadne. Just look at me. I am hideous. No one will ever look at me the same again. Ever.”

 

“Arthur, you can fix this. Mal said…” Dom started but Arthur just laughed.

 

“Oh yeah. I have to find love. I have a year to find my soul mate. Who is going to come here and love me Dom? No one has ever given two shits about me in that way. Ever. And that isn’t going to change any time soon especially when I look like this.”

 

“Looks aren’t everything…” Ariadne said.

 

“No, but they are something. Would you date me?” Arthur said, taking a few steps towards them. “If you saw me walking down the street would you walk up to me and start a conversation?” Ariadne just looked at him. “Yeah, I thought so.” Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair, stopping when his hand ran into his ears. Great. He couldn’t even do that anymore.

 

“Arthur we can fix this.”

 

“Fix this? I will be in pain everyday for the rest of my life until it kills me. I am a fucking mine just waiting to be hit.”

 

“Arthur, please just…”

 

“No. Just, fuck off. Please.” Arthur said as he turned away and walked towards his bed.

 

“Arthur we need to talk…” Ariadne started but Arthur interrupted her.

 

“Just go away!” He growled as he turned and glared at them. Ariadne and Dom just looked at him. “I want some time to myself.” Dom nodded and left the room, dragging Ariadne with him.

 


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up, in this story, each chapter will alternate POVs. So the last chapter was in Arthur's, so this one will be from Eames'. And it will go back and forth.

Eames walked towards his office Monday morning feeling like he owned the world. He was in such a great mood that he knew it would take a lot to bring him down from this. This was quite different than how he felt when he left the office Friday night. He had been so stressed out Friday night over his recent project and things were just not going his way. He had been mad and upset to the point where he wanted to cry.

 

But the party on Saturday had completely erased those feelings, mainly because he got to see _him_.

 

Eames had no idea who this man was, but he was too beautiful to not notice. He was tall and lean, but Eames could tell that there was some hidden muscle under there. He had beautiful brown eyes and dark brown almost black hair that was always slicked back to give off the professional look this man always had. And his clothes, don’t even get him started on that. This man’s clothes were flawless. They were always tailored just right and looked to be the most expensive clothes Eames had ever seen.

 

Eames knew that this man worked for Saito because that was where he had first seen him. And every time Eames did see the man, he was always here at the company. Eames had wanted to go up and talk to him but he was always working and work was not the place to flirt with the handsome man in amazing tailored clothing.

 

As Eames walked through the hallway, he saw all the female employees smiling at him. He smiled back out of habit. He knew that most of the women here had small crushes on him, but he didn’t take it very seriously. He was British and he knew the effect his voice had on people. He was prepared for it. He didn’t expect anyone to go into crazy fan-girl mode over him.

 

That is, until Gabriella came along. She worked in Eames’ department. Eames really wasn’t quite sure what she did, but she obviously did something because she hasn’t been fired yet. But Gabriella was head over heels in love with Eames, but he couldn’t stand her at all. She was quite vain and made sure that everyone knew it too. She wanted everyone to be in love with her and thrived off of any kind of attention, even if it was bad. She wanted to be in the spotlight and sadly, he dramatic efforts always put her in the spotlight.

 

Eames humored her most of the time but he really found her quite annoying and couldn’t wait for her to get over him and to just leave him alone. He knew quite a few guys in the office that were in love with her but all their efforts were futile because she only had eyes for Eames.

 

Eames walked into his office and smiled at Meredith, his secretary. Meredith was a wonderful woman. She had been working at this company for almost 30 years now and was the first person Eames met from the company. Eames loved her like a mother and she treated Eames like a son. In fact, most holidays, she would bake something special just for him because she knew that he was always alone on the holidays. She was just fantastic.

 

“Hello Mr. Eames.” Meredith said with her usual sunshine smile.

 

“Hello Meredith, any messages for me today?” He asked as he unlocked the door to his private office. Eames was in charge of the Advertising Department for Saito Industries so he got a pretty good sized office, not that he boasted about it. It was actually more troublesome than anything else.

 

“Yes.” Meredith said as she followed Eames into his office. “You received your budget from Mr. Callahan this morning. Well, it was actually sent Friday night, just like Arthur always does.” Eames laughed. Yes, Arthur was always very punctual about his email replies. Eames had sent his budget right before he left Friday night.

 

“Is it bad?” He asked, setting his things down on his desk.

 

“He cut it more than last year.” Eames sighed. Of course he did.

 

“Asshole.” Eames murmured. “Anything else of great importance?”

 

“Gabriella wants to see you.”

 

“Of course she does.” Meredith let out a small chuckle.

 

“Also, word around the office says to avoid Mr. Saito today.” That caught Eames’ attention. That seemed rather odd.

 

“What? Why? I have to present my project today. I sort of have to see him today.”

 

“I know. Apparently, Saito is quite angry this morning. He has already fired 10 people, meaning he is in a bad mood and that you should avoid him at all costs.”

 

“Right, well, what happened? Do you know?”

 

“Um, well, I don’t know the exact truth, but the rumors are that Arthur Callahan didn’t show up for work this morning.” Eames laughed as he sat down at his desk.

 

“Wow. I bet Saito is losing his shit.” Meredith just nodded. “Well, I shall avoid him this morning and send him my project this afternoon.”

 

“Alright. And what shall I do about Gabriella?”

 

“Avoid her too.” Meredith just smiled.

 

“Okay Mr. Eames. Have a good morning.” Eames just smiled at her as she left his office.

 

Eames opened his email and decided it would be best to get this whole budget deal out of the way first. He saw the one from Arthur and took a deep breath before opening it.

 

          _Mr. Eames,_

_Attached is your budget for the upcoming year. Sorry about the cuts but it was deemed necessary._

_-A. Callahan._

Eames let out a small sigh as he leaned back in his chair. It seemed that Arthur’s emails got shorter and shorter each year. He had never met Arthur. Eames had only communicated with him through email, but just from that Eames could tell that Arthur was a cold-hearted asshole.

 

Every year Arthur cuts Eames’ budget. And every year the cuts increase. It is enough to send Eames up the wall. It seems that of all the departments in the company, the Advertising Department gets the most cuts. It was really getting ridiculous. Eames had done absolutely nothing to Arthur so he really had no idea what he did to deserve all this.

 

If Eames were to ever meet Arthur in person it would take a lot of will-power to make sure Eames did not kill him. All Eames wanted to do was his job, but he couldn’t if he kept getting his budget cut.

 

Eames pushed all of that aside to actually get some work done. He needed to prove that the Advertising Department was important. 

 

And Eames was able to get some work done for most of the morning. He went through his project again just to make sure that there were no mistakes so he could send it off to Saito this afternoon.

 

He was in the process of going through Arthur’s new budget for the department when Gabriella showed up.

 

“Hello Eames.” Eames glanced up from his desk and saw that she was attempting to be seductive for him. She had her hair down in curls and was wearing a short pencil skirt and a red cardigan that was unbuttoned a little bit too low. She just screamed purpose.  Her attempts were futile though because it had absolutely no effect on Eames.

 

“Hello Gabriella.” She slowly made her way over to him.

 

“You didn’t return my calls.”

 

“Oh, right, sorry, been terribly busy you know, actually working.”

 

“Oh,” She said as she sat down. “For some reason, I don’t quite believe that. I think that you are ignoring me.” Eames wanted to laugh. She finally caught on.

 

“Well, that is your problem, but I really am trying to get things done.” Eames said as he looked up at her.

 

“Oh Belden.” Eames cringed. He actually cringed. How in the hell did she know his first name. No one knew his first name. Not even Saito.

 

“Please, do not call me that.”

 

“Why ever not?” Gabriella replied with a smirk.

 

“Because no one on Earth calls me that, not even my own mother and she was the one who named me that.”

 

“Oh, how terribly rude of me.” Eames rolled his eyes. He really hoped that she would just leave. He really did have work he needed to do and he did not have time to put up with her bullshit today.

 

“Is there a particular reason why you are here interrupting me from my work?”

 

“Yes. I take it you heard the rumors about Arthur Callahan not showing up today.”

 

“I did. How is that relevant to anything?”

 

“Saito is absolutely furious.” Eames nodded. He knew this already. “There is no doubt that he will fire Arthur.” Eames let out a small chuckle.

 

“Ah.” He got it now. “You want to take Arthur’s place, is that right?” It was no secret that Gabriella was after Arthur’s job. Everyone in the department knew.

 

“There is no way that Saito will keep him. He gives no one second chances and that includes Arthur. I am more than qualified to take over. Saito knows it as does everyone else.” Eames just let out a small sigh. Saito loved Arthur; he would not get rid of him after one day of no showing up.

 

Then again, if Saito did fire Arthur and did hire Gabriella, he wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore. Wow, he really liked that idea.

 

“Can you please leave me alone? I have a lot of work to do at the moment and I do not need you to tell me about your aspirations that will most likely never happen.” Gabriella glared daggers at him.

 

“Fine.” She hissed out before standing up and stalking out of his office. Eames just chuckled to himself as he went back to work.

* * *

 

When it was time for Eames’ lunch break, he made his way towards Yusuf’s office like he did every day. Yusuf was his best friend, well, at least as close as a best friend that Eames could have.

 

Eames was sort of a loner. He didn’t really have many friends regardless of the fact that many people find him attractive. It was probably his clothes. Eames had a unique sense of fashion. He was told that he gave off the impression of being sort of weird by some of his coworkers. But he didn’t really care too much.

 

Or it could be his personality. Even though he tried to be nice to everyone, there were some times when he couldn’t help but be an ass, which seemed to make people unsure about him.

 

Or it could be because of that one time when he gambled away his entire paycheck in one day. People tended to frown on that. Or there was that controversy where someone thought that Eames may have forged his degree. There were still some people who thought that (and what they don’t know won’t hurt them).

 

Yusuf was almost just as shady as Eames so they made a quick bond right off the bat.

 

“Yusuf!” Eames said as he walked into Yusuf’s office with a big smile on his face. “You ready to go?”

 

“Oh.” Yusuf said, standing up. And Eames could tell by the look on his face that something was up. “I can’t today, I’m sorry.”

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“I presume you have heard the rumors about Arthur Callahan?”

 

“Um yeah, who hasn’t by now?”

 

“Well, Saito and I are going over there during lunch to meet up with Arthur and Dom Cobb to discuss the situation.”

 

“Why?” Eames could see meeting with Arthur, but why Dom Cobb?

 

Eames had heard about Dom Cobb. He was once a very accomplished architect who had actually helped design the building they were in right now. But he made the news again when his wife killed herself then became one of the witches that tormented this city.

 

But why would they need Yusuf there? Saito is an obvious one, he is Arthur’s boss. But a chemist? Why?

 

“Why you?”

 

“I don’t know. No one is really saying anything. But I have to do as Saito tells me otherwise I will get fired.” Eames nodded.

 

“Okay, well, um, I guess I will talk with you later then. Enjoy your lunch.” Eames said with as he walked towards the door.

 

“By the way, how are things with Gabriella?” Eames turned and saw that Yusuf was smiling at him. He just had to bring that up.

 

“Fuck you Yusuf.” Yusuf just laughed as Eames left to go to lunch alone.

* * *

 

The rest of Eames’ day was pretty uneventful. Eames had sent off his project to Saito and Saito had responded that he was thrilled about it and couldn’t wait to see more. So, Eames assumed that Saito was in a much better mood now. So the meeting with Arthur must have been a success. No one was saying anything about the matter so he didn’t really know if Saito had fired Arthur or not.

 

Well, he got his answer soon enough.

 

Eames was almost done for the day when he received another email from Arthur.

 

       _Mr. Eames,_

_Mr. Saito has sent me an outline of your newest project and I must say that I am impressed. I wish I could up your budget, but sadly, I cannot. Surely a man with you imagination can make do with what you have.  
_

_-A. Callahan  
_

 

What a condescending asshole. Arthur was too sick to come to work but he could still do his part to make sure that Eames knew his place. Really? What was the point of that email? Arthur was just rubbing it in Eames’ face that his budget was cut.

 

This was the last straw.

 

Eames was about to respond to the email and give Arthur a piece of his mind when Yusuf burst through his office door.

 

“Eames!”

 

“Yes.” Eames said as he closed out of the email and shut down his computer. That fact that Yusuf just burst into his office meant that something important was about to be said.

 

“I have to tell you about the whole Arthur situation.” Eames laughed. This was not what he wanted to hear right now but okay. It must be very important if Yusuf had to tell him right now.

 

“The Arthur situation? Didn’t know it was a situation? He just sent me the most wonderful email.” Yusuf sat down in front of him and caught his breath.

 

“Oh. Did he?” Eames nodded as Yusuf just stared at him, not saying anything. Well.

 

“So, what about Arthur?”

 

“Oh, right. Arthur got cursed by Mal.” Eames eyes widened.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, he is all deformed now and covered in scars, which is really some punishment since he is just as vain as Gabriella.”

 

“Why was he cursed?”

 

“I don’t know. No one would say anything about it, especially Arthur. He was in a very foul mood. But I would be too if I looked like he did.”

 

“So, why did they call you?” Yusuf didn’t know Arthur on a personal level, nor did they work together. It seemed rather odd that Yusuf would be one of the people to go over there with Saito.

 

“I have to go over and administer medicine to him. Apparently he is in pain all the time or something like that.”

 

“Why didn’t he call a doctor? Or go to a doctor? No offense Yusuf, but your doctorate doesn’t really give you the right to give someone medicine like that.” Yusuf just shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. It is relatively simple, and I am getting paid through Saito, not Arthur. It really is just a simple shot. But I guess no one is really supposed to know, but I trust you won’t spread it around. Also, I have to give Arthur work and pick some up every time I go over there.”

 

“Oh, so Saito couldn’t find it in his heart to fire him then?”

 

“No. It is just so sad Eames. Even I feel sorry for him which is really saying something because I have met Arthur.”

 

“Too bad being cursed didn’t change his personality. He still seems like the asshole he was before.”

 

“Yeah. I agree. His appearance may have changed but he is still the same old Arthur on the inside.” Yusuf stood up. “Well, I have to get back to work. I was over there much longer that I anticipated. I will talk with you later.” Eames just nodded as Yusuf left his office.

 

Eames spent the rest of his time at work thinking about Arthur. He just couldn’t wrap his brain around the fact that Arthur had been cursed. From what he had heard, Arthur was perfect and had the world at his feet. No one had anything to really hate Arthur for.

 

Why would he be cursed by Mal? By someone who had once been his friend. It just didn’t make sense.

 

Eames had never known someone who had been cursed. He would always read the names of the newly cursed in the paper, but none of them he knew or recognized.

 

Arthur was the first. And for some unknown reason that really bothered Eames.

 

Eames quickly packed up his things and headed home. He couldn’t focus anymore. Even though Arthur was an asshole, he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be cursed. No one deserved to be cursed, no matter how horrible they were.

 

Things were going to be different now. Everything was about to change.

 


	3. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this story, some chapters will have a significant time gap in between them. For example, this chapter takes place 6 months after the previous one. And there is another chapter along the way that does the same thing, so, just a heads up.

6 Months Later:

 

Arthur lay in his bed just staring up at the ceiling. It had been six months since he had been cursed by Mal. Six long miserable months.

 

He hasn’t left his house in those six months. He just sits in bed, does his work, and just waits. Arthur was just tired of it all. So tired, that after the first month, he did try to end it all and kill himself. But that didn’t work. He cut his wrist but it just healed back up. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen.

 

It seemed that he was set to live out the curse and then die when the year was over. He pulled himself up and grabbed his laptop from its spot on the floor. He decided that he might as well get some work done since he was alone at the moment.

 

Ariadne was at work, as was Dom, and the children were at school, so Arthur was completely alone. When they got home, Arthur wouldn’t be able to do anything because the children would be all over the place and would be a major distraction. They always were. And it would be a while before Yusuf came over.

 

You see, Arthur had it set up so that Yusuf would come over once a day and give him some pain medicine for his scars. It wasn’t much, but it did help.

 

Yusuf used to come at lunch but now he waited till later. He didn’t really give a reason. Arthur didn’t really care. As long as Yusuf came over sometime, Arthur was happy.

 

Arthur opened up his email and saw that he had one from Saito, detailing what he wanted done this week as usual, a couple from other departments detailing what was going on there, and one from the infamous Mr. Eames.

 

Arthur opened Eames’ email first so he could get that monstrosity out of the way.

 

Arthur hated Eames. He hadn’t even met the man, but he had no desire to ever meet him anytime in the near future. Eames was cocky and arrogant, and just ridiculous. Arthur had heard a lot about him and he did not like the things he heard.

 

And then there was the whole forging spectacle. Someone accused Eames of forging his degree. Eames somehow proved that it was real but Arthur still questioned it. Eames didn’t deserve to work for Saito. Arthur voiced this opinion to Saito plenty of times, but Saito said that Eames’ brilliance is needed. Arthur didn’t consider it brilliance, he called it luck.

 

But Arthur was still allowed to cut his budget. That was enough. Sure Eames had great ideas every once in a while, but Arthur bet those were due by dumb luck.

 

Arthur clicked open Eames’ email and read.

 

          _Mr. Callahan,_

_Attached is the outline for the new project for the new ad campaign that I am in charge of. Saito approved already. I just need your approval budget wise. Thanks for your consideration._

_-B. Eames_

Arthur let out a small sigh and opened up the attachment. After examining it for a few minutes, he couldn’t help but see that it was perfect. It was amazing and it was going to get a lot more people interesting in Saito Industries.

 

Ever since the death of Maurice Fischer, more people have been sympathizing with their company. So they needed all the advertising and publicity as they could. So this plan was brilliant.

 

But Arthur couldn’t let Eames know that his plan was perfect. So he quickly typed out an email that said he would look over the project and see what he could do.

 

Arthur shut his laptop and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He glanced over and saw that his cracked mirror. Not long after the curse, Arthur went on a rampage and destroyed every mirror in sight. He didn’t need them. He didn’t want to be reminded of his monstrous appearance.

 

Mirrors only brought him reminders of what a monster he had become. He let out a small grunt as he turned on the water for the shower. Showers always felt amazing now. They were always amazing before but now, now it was like a thousand times better. The water hitting his ears was just felt amazing. And it was more soothing on all his scars. It was like another sort of medicine.

 

Arthur stepped out of the shower, shaking his hair dry. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room only to find Ariadne sitting on his bed waiting for him.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked over to his closet and pulled out some fresh clothes for him to change into. She was supposed to be at work.

 

“Lunch break.” Arthur paused. It was lunch time already? “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. There is this new café that opened and it is fantastic. Robert and I go there all the time.” Arthur sighed.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but no.”

 

“What? Why? It is beautiful outside. Come and enjoy the weather.” Arthur rolled his eyes before walking back into the bathroom to change. He walked back out to find Ariadne in the same spot as before, just staring at him.

 

“I haven’t been outside in six months. Today is no different.”

 

“Arthur, can’t you see? That is the perfect reason as to why you should go out.”

 

“No.” He said, looking at her full on.

 

“Well why not? You have waited long enough.”

 

“Why? Because I do not want to be some circus act Ariadne! People will stare and glare and see me as a monster. I would rather have them remember me as I was before, not like this.”

 

“How is that any different?” Ariadne replied and Arthur turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

 

“What did you say?” He hissed out.

 

“How is your old self any different than your new self?” She asked.

 

“Look at me Ariadne.” Arthur hissed, stepping closer to her. “Do you not see the difference?”

 

“I see my friend. Sure your appearance changed, but not your personality. Your personality is what people remember, Arthur, not your looks. You were an ass then and you are an ass now. In all reality, you have not changed at all.”

 

“Is that what you really think of me?”

 

“You are a good man, Arthur, but only when you want to be. If you were really as horrible as you make yourself out to be, I wouldn’t be friends with you. Dom wouldn’t be friends with you. You need to be stronger than this.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry but I’m not. Go to lunch with Robert and leave me be.”

 

“I have the rest of my life to go to lunch with Robert. I only have 6 more months with you.” Arthur turned and looked at her. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” Arthur just looked at her.

 

“Not today, Ariadne. I’m sorry.” She let out a small sigh.

 

“Fine. But I will be back later tonight. Enjoy your day.” Arthur nodded and escorted her out.

* * *

 

Arthur was walking through his greenhouse when he heard Dom come home. And the only reason he knew that it was Dom was because he heard the distinct sounds of two children running throughout the house.

 

Arthur leaned over and plucked a bright red rose from its bush and walked out of the greenhouse.

 

“Hello Arthur.” He looked up and saw Dom walking towards him, smile plastered on his face.

 

“Dom. How was your day?” Arthur replied in a non-interested tone.

 

“Pleasant. How was yours?” Dom asked, stopping right in front of him.

 

“Uneventful as usual.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that. You picked a rose for Ariadne so you must have messed something up.” Arthur gave him a small glare before walking into the kitchen to put the rose in a vase. “So what happened?”

 

“Nothing of great importance. She wanted me to go out and I refused.”

 

“Ah. You know, you should go out. Enjoy the weather. Get some fresh air.”

 

“No.”

 

“Arthur….”

 

“You have no room to talk Dom. After Mal died you were almost fired from your job because you never went to work. You never left the house. And when you did, you did shitty work. At least I still do great work.”

 

“Yes. But I got over it.” That was lie that everyone knew. Dom would never get over it because he somehow felt responsible for it. “You are losing time Arthur. Don’t you want to experience the world before it is taken from you?”

 

“Why?” Arthur replied, turning towards him. “There is nothing out there that I want to see.”

 

“What about that man?”

 

“What man?” Arthur eyed him a bit. He did not like where this was going.

 

“You know what man. The man whom you want to be with but are too shy to go and ask for his name and possibly even be happy for once.”

 

“How do you of all people know about him?”

 

“Robert sees you stare at him all the time. He told Ariadne about it who told me.” Arthur made a note to kill Robert the next time he saw him. He would make sure it was slow and painful.

 

“Well, since I don’t know him, why would I go and talk with him?” Arthur said as he walked away, trying to get away from this conversation.

 

“The fact that you have only six months left to live means you should take a chance. Find the man and talk to him.” Arthur laughed.

 

“Oh yeah, I can just imagine how that would go. Hello, my name is Arthur. I am cursed to look like a monster and have six months to live. Want to fuck?”

 

“He could be interested…”

 

“No one would want to fuck me, not now. If they did then they might have some bestiality issues that need to be looked at.”

 

“Arthur…”

 

“Just don’t, alright. Just don’t. Not today.” Arthur let out a small sigh. “Look, just send Yusuf up when he comes, please?” Dom just nodded as Arthur headed back to his room.

* * *

 

Arthur was sitting in his master chair, looking at the wall where he had projected Eames’ latest project. He had to fully evaluate it in order to determine the budget that he was going to set for it.

 

He heard the footsteps before the door opened. One positive thing about the curse was that it improved his hearing quite a bit. And he knew it was Yusuf by the smell. Another side effect, his smelling abilities had increased as well. He looked over and saw Yusuf walk in with his usual silver briefcase in hand like he did every day.

 

“Yusuf.” Arthur said, standing up.

 

“Arthur, how are you doing today?” Yusuf asked with a smile as he walked over to the bed. Arthur started unbuttoning his shirt but stopped at Yusuf’s words.

 

“Really? Still attempting small talk after six months?” Yusuf just shrugged.

 

“Just trying to be friendly.” Arthur nodded and walked over to the bed and lay down. Yusuf quickly set up his supplies in silence while Arthur just stared at the ceiling.

 

“Fine.” Arthur said after a while.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m doing fine today, to answer your question.” Arthur said quietly. Yusuf smiled.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Arthur really did like Yusuf. He was nice and friendly. And he didn’t really ask too many questions, especially about the curse in general. He was briefed when he first started but he pretty much just accepted everything. No questions asked.

 

And it seemed like he hadn’t really spread the word about Arthur, not that it was really a secret. Arthur knew that the whole town knew. The press always had insiders and they always found out sooner or later.

 

“So, any changes since yesterday” Yusuf asked as he prepared the needle. Arthur just looked at him. “Right. It gets worse every day.” Arthur let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes. He hated needles and there was no way he was going to watch Yusuf insert a needle in him. He did the first day and about passed out.

 

Arthur felt the needle go in and within seconds, it was over.

 

“All done.” Arthur opened his eyes and smiled. The medicine worked almost instantly. It wasn’t much, but it helped take his mind off the pain. So it was worth it.

 

“Thanks.” Arthur said as he sat up and pulled his shirt back on. Yusuf just nodded and packed up his things.

 

“Is that Eames’?” Arthur looked and saw that Yusuf was looking at the projection on the wall.

 

“Yes. Do you know him?” Arthur slowly approached Yusuf. He had known Yusuf for six months now and it never occurred to Arthur that he could know Eames. It was entirely possible, they all did work together.

 

“Yeah, he is one of my friends. Well, if you consider what we have friendship.” Arthur tensed up. “Eames isn’t one for friends.”

 

“Oh.” Yusuf laughed.

 

“Don’t worry. I know of your hate for him. And believe me, the feeling is mutual on his end as well.” Arthur took a few steps forward.

 

“Eames hates me?”

 

“Yes. Quite a bit actually. He vents about you all the time.”

 

“But he hasn’t even met me.” Yusuf laughed again.

 

“True. But you hate him as well and you have never met him.”

 

“That’s because I am positive that he forged his degree so he shouldn’t even be working here!” Arthur hissed out. Yusuf backed up a bit.

 

“But you can’t say that he isn’t good at what he does.” Arthur just glared at him. He would never admit that. Not while he was alive. “Fine. I’m leaving since Eames is a sore subject. But you should give him a chance. He really likes his job and is quite good at it.”

 

“Just because he likes his job and may be quite good at his job, as you put it, doesn’t give me any reason to like him.” Arthur growled out before storming off to the bathroom, leaving Yusuf to let himself out.

* * *

 

That night, Arthur, Dom, Ariadne, and Dom’s children, Phillipa and James, all sat in the dining room eating supper. Phillipa and James were now used to Arthur’s appearance. They weren’t told details of the curse, like that Arthur was going to die and that it was their mother that cursed him. But they knew he was cursed and they acted no different. It was one reassuring thing in his life.

 

“So,” Ariadne said with a smile. “Robert and I were discussing the wedding today.”

 

“When do you not discuss the wedding?” Dom replied. Arthur hid a smile. It was true. The wedding was all Ariadne talked about now.

 

“Anyways, Robert and I want to have the wedding soon.”

 

“How soon?” Arthur asked.

 

“Well,” Ariadne said, slowly glancing at Phillipa and James, then back to Arthur and Dom. “We want Arthur to be able to be there.”

 

“Oh.” Dom said quietly. Arthur just nodded. The children seemed to be in their own world and weren’t even listening.

 

“I’m okay with that.”

 

“You are?” Ariadne asked.

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? It is your wedding. You can have it here if you so desire.”

 

“Really? You’re sure about that?”

 

“Why would I have a problem with it?” Ariadne just looked at him.

 

“Alright. I will let Robert know. We can give you money…” Arthur laughed before standing up.

 

“I don’t need your money. What use would I have of it?”

 

“Okay, don’t be so moody.”

 

“I am not moody. I am tired.” He set his plate in the sink before turning back to them. “Excuse me.” He walked out of the room and made his way upstairs.

 

He hated the fact that everyone pitied him now. He didn’t need it.

 

Ariadne and Robert had no plans on getting married this soon. She just wanted to do it before Arthur died. Arthur didn’t care if he saw the wedding or not. He didn’t need all of them switching things up just for him. It was pointless and frustrating.

 

He didn’t ask to suffer. Why did this stupid curse have to be like this? Why didn’t Mal just kill him and get it over with?

 

Arthur locked himself in his room and fell down upon his bed. He rolled over and reached into his night stand drawer and pulled out the only mirror that he had that was still intact.

 

He just lay there staring at his reflection for a few minutes before setting it aside. He did this every so often as a reminder, a reminder to himself that this was not just some dream, to keep track of his reality. It was something that Dom had suggested for him after his suicide attempt.

 

It wasn’t much, but it was something. Arthur had to have something or else he would go crazy.

 

He wanted these next six months to just end, but then he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be cursed. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be with someone. And he wanted to be normal.

 

But he would never get his happy ending. He would just have to learn to accept that and just wait for death to finally take him.

 


	4. Visitor

Eames was standing in his office going over his project for the hundredth time. Some of his co-workers came up with some ideas so he was going through those and seeing if any of them really caught his eye.

 

He was still waiting for the budget from Arthur. But, according to Yusuf, Arthur was going through everything. Yusuf wouldn’t tell him much about it, just that Arthur had been examining his project on one of his visits.

 

And that was something. Eames had always assumed that Arthur just came up with a number and didn’t even look at the project. This made Eames a little bit happier. At least Arthur did his job.

 

Eames had it narrowed down the ideas to three when Gabriella came strolling in like she owned the place.

 

“Hello Belden.” Eames rolled his eyes. Of course. She seemed to be in a chipper mood. Lately she had been in horrible moods because she was still after Arthur’s job but it seemed that Saito had no inclinations to fire Arthur anytime soon.

 

“I told you not to call me that.” He turned and saw Gabriella smirking at him.

 

“Why not? Does it bother you?”

 

“It gives off the idea that we are friendly with each other which is simply not the case. Don’t want people getting the wrong ideas.”

 

“Harsh.” Gabriella replied as she sat down.

 

“Why are you here? Can’t you see that I am quite busy? I really don’t need to be disturbed by whatever petty thing you came to discuss.”

 

“I can see that you are busy but I simply choose to ignore it.”

 

“Gabriella….”

 

“Today is Friday.”

 

“Yes,” Eames replied, walking over and sitting down. He had a feeling this conversation was going to last way longer than he needed it too. She wouldn’t leave until he had heard whatever she had to say to him. “I know what day it is. I am not a complete imbecile.”

 

“Don’t be a smartass.” Gabriella replied, glaring over at him. Eames almost wanted to laugh. He usually humored her but today he just wasn’t feeling it.

 

“Sorry, please, do continue.”

 

“Well, today is Friday, and well, there is this new bar that opened not too far from here…” Eames almost laughed. She was asking him out. She finally got the nerve to fully ask him out. He really did want to laugh at her stupidity of thinking he would accept, but he didn’t need her to get upset with him and cause a scene. That was the last thing he wanted.

 

“Gabriella…”

 

“Come on Eames, I am the most attractive person at the company, why the hesitation.”

 

“I beg to differ on that particular statement.” Eames replied before he really thought about what exactly he had said. Shit. He had just screwed everything up.

 

“Excuse me? Who else is more attractive than me? Is it Arthur? Because I am sure he is not more attractive than me, especially now.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Gabriella, you are quite beautiful. And I have never seen Arthur so I don’t know what he even looks like.”

 

“Then why won’t you go out with me?” She was throwing a fit like a three year old. But that didn’t mean Eames was going to give in.

 

“Looks aren’t everything, Gabriella. And besides, I am quite busy. I simply don’t have the time for dates and things like that even if I did want to.”

 

“Eames, come on. We can just skip the date and go right to the sex.” Eames did laugh at that. Of course. “What is so funny?”

 

“I just, what exactly will you accomplish by sleeping with me? It seems that is really all you want. If you want sex, I am sure there are countless men in the city that would gladly sleep with you.”

 

“No, Eames, it isn’t just sex.  If we were to date, we would be the most amazing couple in this company, hell, even the whole city. It would be amazing, and everyone would be envious of us.”

 

“So, I am just a prize to you?”

 

“What? No. Eames, don’t over analyze this.” He was definitely not overanalyzing this. He had known her for years. He knew exactly who she was and what she wanted.

 

“Gabriella, regardless of whatever your motives are, I cannot go out with you tonight. I am busy and have things that need to be done.”

 

“Fine.” She said as she stood up and stormed out of the room. She was just impossible. The least she could do is make it seem like she was a little bit interested in him for just him. Not just his looks. He hated people who liked him just for what he looked like. He wanted them to like who he was as well.

 

And she really wonders why he always refuses her advances.

* * *

 

“You wanted to see me?” Eames says as he walks into Yusuf’s office. Yusuf’s office had become quite the mess since the last time he was in here. It looked like a tornado went through it.

 

“Yes. Good. Come in.” Yusuf said as he stood up. He looked a little frantic.

 

“Yusuf, is something wrong?”

 

“I just need a huge favor to ask of you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Well, you see, my wife is on bed rest now.”

 

“Oh, is the baby alright?” Eames asked. He knew that Yusuf’s wife was pregnant and the pregnancy had not been a very complicated one.

 

“Yes. Everything is fine. They just don’t want her to move around too much. So, I am taking time off to be with her until the baby comes.”

 

“Alright. So, what do you need me to do?” Yusuf was silent for a few moments before lifting up the silver briefcase.

 

“I need you to take Arthur his medicine.”

 

“No.” Eames said standing up. “No, Yusuf, I can’t…”

 

“Come on, please. I can’t trust anyone else. Arthur trusts me. I already told him I would be sending someone else whom I trusted. Please Eames. You are the only one I know who can do this.”

 

“I am nowhere near qualified for this.”

 

“Eames, come on. You can’t tell me that you haven’t researched stuff like this before.” Eames sighed. He had. When he was younger he did a small con that involved being in the medical field. But still…

 

“Arthur hates me, Yusuf. He will not want me there.”

 

“He doesn’t know what you look like. Anyways, if he wants his medicine, he will deal with it.” Eames let out a small sigh. He didn’t want to do this, but Yusuf needed him. And this was what friends do. They help each other.

 

“Fine. I will do it.”

 

“Great!” Yusuf walked over and pulled Eames into a small hug. “Okay! Let’s get you caught up with what you need to do.” Eames just nodded as Yusuf opened the briefcase and started explaining everything.

 

But all Eames could really think of was what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 

As Eames pulled up the driveway of Arthur’s house, he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Yusuf had explained everything to him about five times and even let him practice on a dummy that he just so happened to have in his office a few times. Eames felt confident when he left Yusuf’s office, but now, that confidence just drained from him.

 

But something had been bugging Eames all the way here. How could Arthur trust Yusuf to just pick some random guy to give him medicine that supposedly saves his life or something? Eames would never trust someone that much. There were too many stakes involved.

 

But what Eames was even more nervous about was that he would get to see what happened to Arthur. What his cursed self looked like. Yusuf had explained it but it was different from actually seeing him. Eames didn’t know if he could handle it.

 

Yusuf had given him a small lecture about being polite and not mentioning it to Arthur, and Eames could attempt to do that. He didn’t make any promises. It would be hard. Eames had no idea how bad it was. He couldn’t help what comes out of his mouth sometimes.

 

He parked his car and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had done things like this a million times. He stepped out of his car and stopped when he saw Arthur’s house.

 

He had heard stories about it but they did not do the house justice. This place was a castle, like a real castle. It was crazy. That house was big enough to house ten families, maybe more.

 

And Eames really didn’t know how he had never seen this house before. How do you miss a castle?

 

Eames took a deep breath. He could do this. He could. And hopefully it wouldn’t become permanent. Yusuf said that perhaps it would be for a week. Eames could survive a week.

 

He grabbed the silver briefcase and made his way to the door, at least what he thought was the front door. He rang the doorbell and just waited. It wasn’t long before the door opened.

 

Eames didn’t really know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t a small girl. She looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Hello.” She said and Eames couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Hello. My name is Mr. Eames. I am here to give Arthur his medicine. Yusuf sent me.”

 

“Ah, right. Come in. We have been expecting you.” Eames just nodded as he walked passed her inside and looked around.

 

Inside was just beautiful. It was just as Eames would have imagined it and more. There was antique furniture everywhere. Eames wondered how long it took Arthur to acquire all of these things. Eames felt like he stepped right into a magazine page.

 

“Phillipa?” Eames looked over and saw a man walk into the room. He assumed it was Dom Cobb. Yusuf had told him that Dom lived with Arthur. “Oh,” The man said as he noticed Eames. “You must be the man Yusuf asked the come. I’m Dominic Cobb.”

 

“Belden Eames.” Dom paused for a second.

 

“Eames?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Interesting.” Dom said and Eames didn’t know what he meant by that. “You work with Arthur.”

 

“Yes, although I have yet to meet the man.” Eames replied with a gentle laugh even though he was nervous as hell.

 

“Well, you will get to meet him now. His room is up the stairs and the first one on the right. Knock before you go in.” Eames just nodded and walked up the stairs.

 

He couldn’t help the sudden feeling of dread that came over him as he walked up the stairs. He and Arthur didn’t have the best relationship. He hated Arthur and Arthur hated him. And that was just through emails. Who knew what it would be like face to face?

 

Yet here he was, going to give medicine to him. Would Arthur even let him give him the medicine? He probably would since he needed it, but he would probably make things difficult by insulting Eames and maybe decrease his budget even more. Really nothing new, except it would be in person now.

 

He reached the top of the stairs and walked up to the first door to the right. He was about to knock when the door swung open.

 

Eames looked up and came face to face with what was now Arthur.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Arthur hissed out before looking Eames right in the face. Eames’ eyes widened as he looked at Arthur. It was not what he was expecting. Yusuf had mentioned scars but Eames hadn’t expected them to be everywhere.

 

Arthur’s face was completely undistinguishable. The only thing that seemed normal was his eyes, which were the most beautiful shade of brown Eames had ever seen.

 

Eames then remembered that Arthur had asked a question.

 

“Oh…um…”

 

“What are you doing here?” Arthur whispered out. The tone shocked Eames a bit. He looked up and realized that Arthur was just staring at him with a glazed look in his eyes. That was odd.

 

“Yusuf sent me.” Eames finally spit out, lifting the briefcase.

 

“Yusuf sent you?”

 

“Um, yeah.” Arthur just looked at him for a few moments before finally speaking again.

 

“Right, well, come in.” Arthur said quietly before turning and walking into the room. Eames took a deep breath and walked in.

 

The room was dark. He saw that curtains had been draped over all the windows. The mirrors in the room were all broken and the pieces still were sprawled on the floor. Everything was dusty meaning that Arthur didn’t clean in here, but it was obvious that he was in here the most. But it almost felt like time had stopped in this room.

 

In fact, the only thing that looked alive in the room was a single red rose that sat in a vase in the middle of the room. It was like a small picture of beauty in a world of chaos.

 

“Are you coming?” Eames looked over and saw that Arthur was now shirtless and looking at him. Eames was sure he stopped breathing for a second. Arthur’s chest was covered in scars. But underneath all those scars Eames could see the body of a very toned man.

 

“Um, yes. Sorry.” He said as he walked towards Arthur who was now getting on the bed. “I didn’t expect this to be Arthur Callahan’s bedroom.” Arthur stopped and looked at him.

 

“You know who I am?” Eames laughed as he started setting up.

 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t know who you were Arthur. I don’t just give medicine to strangers.”

 

“But, I don’t know who you are.”

 

“Really?” Eames asked. He had figured that Arthur knew everyone, especially if he hated them.

 

“Yes. What is your name?” Arthur asked, a small smile spreading over his face. Eames laughed as he pulled out the needle. Arthur seemed really curious about Eames.

 

“I’m afraid if I told you that, you would yell at me.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Arthur seemed like a completely different person at the moment. He seemed nice and very sincere. It was almost like he was trying to impress Eames. In fact, it almost seemed like it was on the verge of flirting.

 

“Are you ready?” Arthur looked over at him and nodded. “Alright.” Eames watched as Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Eames took a long deep breath and inserted the needle into Arthur’s skin. He pulled it out and let out a small breath of relief. He didn’t mess up.

 

He then realized that something was touching him. He looked down and saw that Arthur’s fingers were wrapped lighting around his other wrist.

 

“All done.” Eames said and Arthur immediately let go of him and opened his eyes.

 

“Sorry. It seems that even after six months I am still not used to it yet.”

 

“Quite understandable.” Eames said, packing everything back into the silver briefcase.

 

“So, you will be doing this for a while then?” Arthur asked, sitting up. Arthur was attempting small talk. This was getting to be very interesting indeed.

 

“Until Yusuf’s misses is feeling well again or the baby comes. One or the other, I suppose.”

 

“I see.” Arthur reached over and grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on. “So, can I know what your name is?”

 

“So inquisitive of my name.” Eames said with a chuckle.

 

“It is the least you can do since I let you stick a needle in my arm.” Eames sighed.

 

“Belden.” Eames said, looking Arthur straight in the eyes. And Eames watched as the light left Arthur’s face.

 

“Belden Eames?” Arthur said, standing up. “You are Eames? The Eames from the Advertising department?” Eames just laughed.

 

“The one and only.” Arthur just stared at him.

 

“Get out.”

 

“What?”

 

“Get the fuck out!” Arthur shouted, grabbing Eames by the shirt and pretty much throwing him out of the room. Eames turned around just as the door slammed shut right in his face.

 

“Alright then.” Eames said, grabbing the briefcase and walking down the stairs.

 

When he reached the bottom, Dom was waiting for him.

 

“Oh, he ripped your shirt.” Eames looked down and saw that his shirt was indeed ripped. Arthur must have done it when he threw him out of his room.

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

“I’m sorry. He has some anger issues.”

 

“Yeah. I can see that.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Well, he seemed fine until I told him my name. Then it was like he was a completely different person.”

 

“Yeah, he sort of doesn’t like you.”

 

“Why?” Eames asked because he really wanted to know the answer to this question. He has been wondering for long enough now. He deserved to know why someone hated him.

 

“I honestly have no idea. Maybe you can ask him tomorrow if you come.” Eames laughed. Eames really had no plans on coming back. He didn’t want to. Being thrown out of a room was enough for him.

 

“We shall see. Good evening Mr. Cobb.”

 

“Good evening Mr. Eames.” Eames smiled and glanced up at the stairs and saw Arthur standing there. “Good evening Mr. Callahan.” Arthur just glared at him. Eames let out a small laugh before turning and leaving the house.

 

He needed to talk to Yusuf.

* * *

 

Eames walked up to Yusuf’s house and knocked on the door. It wasn’t long before Yusuf answered and Eames didn’t even greet him properly. He just shoved right passed him, dropping the briefcase on the floor.

 

“I am not going over there again.” Eames said, turning around to face Yusuf.

 

“Why not? What happened?”

 

“Well, everything was fine until I told him who I was. Then he kicked me out. Well, more literally, he threw me out.”

 

“That is just Arthur being Arthur. You should know that by now.”

 

“I know, but, I just, he hates me and I don’t know the reason. I am not going to go over there and have him criticize me or demean me when I am there to help him. It just isn’t happening.” Yusuf sighed.

 

“Eames, you never give up like this.”

 

“Well, I have had enough of it.”

 

“What really happened Eames?”

 

“What do you mean?” Eames asked, taking a step forward.

 

“Something must have happened. You haven’t been bothered by Arthur’s bullshit before. Why now? Why after just one meeting?” Eames just looked at him.

 

He couldn’t tell Yusuf that he felt sorry for Arthur. That he felt that Arthur was really in pain and that he wanted to help him. And that when Arthur grabbed his wrist it felt like everything was right in the world. That seeing Arthur smile and be nervous made Eames feel like a whole new man.

 

No, he couldn’t tell Yusuf that. Eames couldn’t even believe that he felt that way. Eames was just distracted by the curse. Arthur was still the same asshole he was before.

 

“I want to be treated with the respect I deserve. I didn’t have to go over there and help him. Yet he still hates me for some unknown reason without knowing who I am.”

 

“Alright, you were offended. I get it. I will go over tomorrow and talk to Arthur, but I really need you to do this for me Eames. Pricilla needs me here.” Eames nodded.

 

“I know. Just, get him to lighten up a bit. He can still hate me but he needs to learn to deal with it because I am all he has when it comes to his medicine.”

 

“I will go over tomorrow and sort things out.”

 

“Okay.” Eames let out a small sigh and ran a hand over his face. “I need a drink.” Yusuf just laughed.

 

“Go have your drink and I will call you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye.” Eames replied, leaving Yusuf’s house and heading towards the nearest bar. He had a lot to think about.

 


	5. Conflict

Arthur stormed back into his room, slamming the door shut so hard he was sure that he made the walls shake. He let out a small sigh. He needed to calm down but he couldn’t help it. He was so angry right now he could almost kill someone.

 

Of all the people Arthur could have had a thing for, why did it have to be Eames? It could have been anyone at the company. Seriously, there are a ton of people there that Arthur didn’t know. Why did it have to be the one person he hated with a fiery passion?

 

Because life hated him, that’s why.

 

Arthur almost had a heart attack when he had opened the door and saw that it was the man. The man. He was in Arthur’s house. Arthur had dreamt of this moment for so long and of course, Arthur looked like a monster when his dreams had actually become reality.

 

But, since Arthur was a quick thinker, he thought about what Dom and Ariadne had told him. He attempted to be nice and to make a good impression, regardless of his looks. He let his guard down and let himself be vulnerable.

 

He pulled on all the charm he could muster and let himself relax and just be himself for once. To let him be the Arthur he hadn’t been in months. He couldn’t really read the man’s reactions very well so that made him a bit nervous. But Eames wasn’t doing anything that said he wasn’t interested. Arthur took that as a good sign.

 

And the man’s smile. Oh it was so much more perfect up close. Arthur felt like he could lose himself in that smile.

 

So, since life hates him, when Arthur thought he could actually be getting somewhere with the man, he found out that he was Eames. Everything then proceeded to get shot straight to hell.

 

Arthur was embarrassed. And when he got embarrassed he got defensive. He kicked Eames out. He wanted to prove that he was still in control and that he was strong. Even though he was embarrassed he could not have Eames know.

 

But Eames still managed to outdo him. Eames had smirked at him before he left. Smirked! Like nothing had happened. That Arthur had not just thrown him out. The nerve of him! It reminded Arthur on why he really hated Eames so much. Arrogance like that was just disgusting.

 

Arthur was thrown out of his thoughts by a light knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” Arthur said as the door opened and Dom walked in. Not a surprise. Arthur knew it would only be a matter of time. Arthur had sort of made a scene out there. Dom was probably here to lecture him about trying to control his temper and all that. Arthur had heard that lecture a million times. He did not want to hear it again.

 

Arthur started pacing back and forth in front of his broken mirror, trying to calm himself down. Dom just walked in quietly and sat down. There were a few moments of silence before Dom spoke up.

 

“So?” Dom asked, glancing around the room.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Arthur replied curtly.

 

“Don’t give me that lame excuse. You lasted ten minutes with the man that you hate most in the world. That is nine minutes longer than I expected from you.” Arthur sighed and fell down onto his bed.

 

“Eames is the guy.” Arthur looked over when he didn’t get a response and saw Dom giving him a confused look.

 

“I’m sorry, what guy now?”

 

“The guy! Jesus Dom, the man I have been obsessed with for months now.”

 

“Oh, that guy.” Arthur sat up.

 

“Yeah, Eames is that guy.”

 

“So, what exactly is the problem then?” Arthur rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dom to be as clueless as ever.

 

“The problem is that I pretty much threw myself at him! The man I hate. That is completely unacceptable Dom.”

 

“Why exactly is it unacceptable?” Arthur turned and glared at Dom. “I mean, hear me out, okay? To me, Eames seemed like a normal human being. He was nice and courteous. Phillipa liked him and that is saying something. I mean, he came over to give you medicine. He didn’t have to, Arthur. He knew exactly who you were and still came anyways.”

 

“I don’t care. Yusuf could have paid him for all I know.”

 

“Arthur. Why don’t you just give him a chance? He could be a really great man once you get to know him.”

 

“I doubt it. I don’t have to get to know him. I know men exactly like him. They act all nice but it is all part of the con.” Dom let out a small sigh.

 

“Arthur, I know you, alright. I know for a fact that you don’t want to die. You act like you don’t care about anything but in reality you are scared shitless. Why won’t you give him a chance? I mean, what harm can it do?”

 

“I don’t take chances Dom, you know that. I only do things that I know are a sure bet. Things are much easier that way.” Dom stood up and walked towards the door. Arthur knew he knew a lost cause when he saw one.

 

And that was what Arthur was, a lost cause. Everyone knew that.

 

“Maybe it is time for a change Arthur. Nothing is meant to be easy, especially life. You need to learn to take chances.”

* * *

 

After dinner, Arthur snuck out of the house, not that he really needed to, he was alone in the house. Dom was out with the children for ice cream and a movie while Ariadne was still out with Robert.

 

But Arthur was still careful. He made sure he took one of his older cars that they wouldn’t notice was gone if they came back before he did.

 

Arthur also made sure that he was well covered up so he wouldn’t be recognized or noticed. He really doubted that anyone would recognize him, but still. It never hurt to be cautious.

 

Arthur had a beanie on to cover up his ears, a baggy hoodie to cover up his arms. He even had the hood up just as a precaution and to help with his face. He was also wearing sweatpants since they were the most comfortable at the moment and boots to cover up his feet. He really hoped that no one recognized him because he felt ridiculous.

 

As he drove into town, he made sure the windows were down so he could try and catch onto Eames’ scent. He had no idea where Eames lived or where he was or what he was doing. It was a Friday night so the possibilities were endless.

 

Arthur had thought about what Dom had said. He wasn’t going to apologize for kicking Eames out; he merely just wanted to see if Eames was what Arthur thought he was. He wanted to prove to Dom that Eames was not a good person. Arthur had to be right about this.

 

He came to a sudden stop when he caught whiff of Eames’s scent. He quickly parked in the nearest parking spot and looked around. He saw that Eames’ smell was coming from a bar.

 

Well, as if that was surprising. Arthur quickly got out of the car and made his way towards the bar. He knew he wasn’t going to be here very long. If Eames was here he knew his accusations were going to be proven correct.

 

He was accosted by the loud music before he even entered the bar. The noise was bursting past the door. As Arthur walked in, he glanced around the bar. There were quite a few people here considering the time. There was also a thin layer of smoke throughout the room and Arthur knew he was going to be getting a headache soon. If the music didn’t do it the smoke would. People were laughing and having a good time playing pool and watching some sports game on the television. How joyous.

 

He glanced over the bar again and his eyes landed on Eames. Eames was standing on the other side of the bar laughing loudly with a group of people. Arthur noticed that he knew some of these people. They all worked for Saito.

 

Arthur quietly ordered a drink and snuck over to a table near where Eames was standing. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to draw attention to himself. He wanted to be able to listen in on their conversation but not be too obvious that he was eavesdropping. That was a good thing about his new hearing, he could hear from longer distances but he still needed to be close.

 

The group of people Eames was with seemed to be having a really good time. Arthur couldn’t help but feel a little envious of them. Eames seemed to be well liked and was obviously very popular with his other coworkers. Arthur had never been like that. No one from work had ever invited him out for drinks after work.

 

In fact, no one at work ever really talked to Arthur except for work related things. No one really approached him to talk about life and ask how he is doing. It was just work all the time. Arthur used to like it that way, but seeing this, Arthur felt like he was missing something.

 

Arthur had always seen himself as a very approachable person. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe everyone at work hated him.

 

Arthur was thrown from his thoughts by the sound of a woman laughing. He knew that laugh. He let out a small sigh as he saw her face.

 

Gabriella.

 

Arthur had grown to despise her lately. She was after his job. Saito had told him this and she was always emailing him about the things he did and how to do certain things. It was quite annoying. Arthur knew she was going to take his job once he was gone, but still, he still had six months left. She needed to back the fuck off until he was actually dead.

 

He saw that she was laughing and smiling at Eames. Right, she was flirting with him the night of the party. Arthur remembered that. She must want to get with Eames. At the party it seemed that Eames wasn’t interested, but tonight was a different story. Eames was flirting back.

 

Arthur shouldn’t be bothered by this, but he was for some odd reason. For some unknown reason this bothered the shit out of him.

 

He took another drink and decided to listen in.

 

“So, what made you change your mind about coming out tonight?” Gabriella said with a smile as she leaned into him. She was really trying too hard. It was almost embarrassing.

 

“Well, the truth is that I had quite a shitty day today.”

 

“Oh. What happened?”

 

“I had to go see Arthur today.” Gabriella choked on her drink. Arthur almost laughed. Bet she was expecting that.

 

“Arthur? Why would you go see him?”

 

“Yusuf sent me. I had to give him medicine since Yusuf’s misses is bedridden.

 

“Oh. And how was it?” She asked and Arthur could hear the anger in her voice. Arthur could only assume that she was jealous of something.

 

“He threw me out, literally.”

 

“Well, Arthur is like that. Not a people person. It is amazing that he has any friends. I don’t know how Dom and Ariadne stand him.”

 

“He didn’t seem that bad to me.” Eames said quietly. Wait, Eames was defending him. What was going on?

 

“Arthur is a total bore. The only talk he gets from anyone at the office is from all the people he fucks. And that is usually just to complain about how he used them to get off then left them on the curb.”

 

“Yeah but….”

 

“No one likes him Eames. Arthur has made sure of that. He thinks he is better than everyone else because he inherited that mansion and is attractive. He didn’t have to work to get where he is. Saito hired him because he is a fucking Callahan. The whole office is glad that Arthur got cursed.” Arthur straightened up a bit. “He was a horrible human being and deserves to be cursed.”

 

“You are just saying that because you want his job.” Eames added with a small laugh.

 

“Please, I already have his job.” Arthur rolled his eyes and chugged the rest of his drink.  Eames didn’t say anything else. He didn’t exactly defend Arthur, but he didn’t throw him under the bus either. And somehow, that almost made it worse.

 

But Arthur could sense the fakeness in Eames’ voice. He was just upset so he went out to drink. He didn’t exactly want to be there, but he could hide it very well, but not from Arthur. Arthur could see through it because he too had mastered that art.

 

“Well, enough about Arthur. I came here to have fun.” Eames finally said.

 

“Well, we could always go back to my place.” Eames laughed. Arthur laughed as well. At least Arthur could listen to Eames reject her. That would make the night worth it.

 

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Arthur knocked over his glass, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter. What the hell? He glanced over and saw Eames paying the bartender before leading Gabriella out of the bar.

 

What had just happened?

 

He sat at his table for a few moments in shock before he collected himself and left the bar. He was upset that Eames had gone home with Gabriella. That was not supposed to happen. Eames was supposed to reject her. It was what Arthur had expected. It was a sure thing.

 

But then it should have been that way. That was how he saw Eames. Eames would go home with some sleazy girl because Eames was a sleazy man.

 

Well, at least Arthur could tell Dom that he was wrong. Eames was exactly the man that Arthur thought he was.

* * *

 

When Arthur walked back into the house, he was greeted by Ariadne sitting in the foyer, smiling at him.

 

“Where did you sneak off to?” Arthur sighed as he pulled off his beanie, scratching his ears while he kicked off his boots.

 

“No where important.” Ariadne stood up and walked towards him.

 

“You smell like smoke. Were you in a bar?” Arthur just glared at her. He did not need her interrogating him right now. He was already in a bad mood. “Why did you go out? You never go out.”

 

“Ariadne, I really do not want to talk about it.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with Eames?” Arthur turned and looked at her. “Dom told me he was here and that he is the guy you have been crushing on.”

 

“Ariadne, please, drop it.”

 

“Did you go to find him?”

 

“Yes!” Arthur shouted. “I did. But not for the romantic reason you are coming up in your mind right now. I went to prove a point, a point that was proven right.” He pushed passed her and started up the stairs.

 

“And what point is that?”

 

“That Eames is exactly who I thought he was.”

 

“And you figured all that out by watching him for what? An hour?” Arthur was getting more upset over this. Why was she being so pushy? She was always a little but pushy but she usually backed off whenever she knew Arthur was getting upset.

 

“Yes. And the small fact that he went home with the woman who is set to take over my job once I die!” Arthur shouted. The kids were probably asleep but he didn’t care right now. Ariadne took a step back.

 

“Gabriella?”

 

“Yes. It was disgusting and I hope I never see Mr. Eames again.” Arthur said as he turned and went upstairs to lock himself in his room and to sleep away all the pain he felt.

* * *

 

The next morning, Arthur was still lying in bed at noon. Ariadne said he was moping but Arthur refused to call it that. He didn’t know what to call it. He had these feelings he just didn’t know what to label them as.

 

He didn’t want to label them. He just wanted them to go away.

 

He looked over when he heard his door open. It was Ariadne.

 

“Yusuf is here to see you.” Arthur sat up right as Yusuf walked in. He had the silver briefcase in hand. Ariadne gave Arthur one last look before leaving. She had tried to get Arthur to talk more about last night but couldn’t get anything out of him.

 

“You are early.” Yusuf just nodded as he walked over to the bed.

 

“Well, I wasn’t planning on coming today.”

 

“Well, why are you here?”

 

“I am here because I told Eames I would come and talk to you.”

 

“Why? I don’t ever want to see that man again.”

 

“Arthur….”

 

“Eames is not a man that I think I can get along with.”

 

“You barely know him. Why won’t you give him a chance?” Arthur just looked at him. Yusuf let out a small sigh as he set everything up. Arthur was not going to argue with him on this. Eames was not worth it.

 

After Yusuf gave Arthur his medicine, Arthur could tell that Yusuf was still going to argue on Eames’ behalf. Arthur could sense it. Yusuf looked determined.

 

“I am not going to say that Eames is perfect. I know he isn’t. He had a rough life but I know he really did work hard to get to where he is. He loves his job and is a good man.”

 

“And this matters to me because?”

 

“Arthur, my wife needs me right now. I cannot leave her. I really need Eames to do this for me. He is the only one I trust to do something important like this. Even though Eames didn’t really want to this either, he still agreed to come here and give you your medicine.”

 

“Yusuf….”

 

“I’m not asking you to like him, just to be civil with him long enough for him to give you your medicine once a day.” Arthur didn’t say anything. “I mean, I can leave the briefcase here and let you administer it yourself and then I can send refills, but I would recommend that it be from either Eames or myself.”

 

“I couldn’t do it myself, you know that.”

 

“Surely you can endure Eames for 10 minutes once a day.” Arthur was silent for a bit.

 

He really didn’t know what to do. He was still attracted to Eames; he knew that much for sure. Finding out his name was wonderful and horrible at the same time. But personality mattered too.  Eames was a jerk and a fake. Arthur wasn’t sure he could handle that.

 

But he needed his medicine. And it seems like Eames was the only way that he would be able to get it. The medicine would be worth it to endure Eames for a few minutes each day.

 

“Alright.” Arthur said.

 

“Good. If he does anything, just let me know. I can talk to him. I will tell him this is just business, not some social call.” Arthur nodded.

 

“Alright. He can come by tomorrow if he is up to it.” Yusuf nodded.

 

“Okay. I will talk to you soon Arthur, just to see how everything is going.”

 

“Thank you Yusuf. And, I hope that your wife gets better.” Yusuf looked up and smiled at him.

 

“Thank you Arthur. I really appreciate it.” Arthur let out a small smile as Yusuf gathered up his things and left.

 

Arthur pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the broken mirror.

 

He had six months to live. He knew he wouldn’t find true love, but he could try and be a better person. But not for Eames. He would be normal and distant to him. It would be a simple business transaction between them. That was it. Nothing more.


	6. Wrongful Judgements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has a bit of Eames/Gabriella. But it is more of the aftermath of it than the actual couple.

Eames was woken up to the sound of his phone going off. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them. The sun was way too bright and his head was bounding like a freaking freight train had run right through it. He rolled over and reached onto the nightstand where his phone usually was.

 

Except it wasn’t where he usually had it.

 

He could still hear it going off so it was in the room. He always put his phone on the nightstand. It was one of his nightly rituals. He opened his eyes and looked at the nightstand. That’s when he realized it wasn’t his nightstand. He wasn’t at his house. He quickly closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

 

Shit.

 

He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes again to see who he had gone home with last night. That had to be the only explanation as to why he wasn’t at his home since he didn’t remember anything.

 

Eames bolted out of bed when he saw that is was Gabriella who was asleep next to him.

 

“Fuck.” He whispered as he frantically found his clothes and pulled them on as quickly as possible. He needed to get the hell away from here. His phone fell out of his pocket as he pulled his pants on. He saw that it was Yusuf who had called him.

 

“Eames?” He looked over and saw Gabriella sitting up. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Everything.” Eames said, sitting on the bed so he could put his shoes on.

 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Eames jumped when Gabriella reached over and touched him. “Belden, what is the matter?” She asked more sternly. Eames immediately stood up and turned around to face her.

 

“First, don’t call me that. I have told you a million times not to call me that. Second, I don’t remember last night, okay. I was drunk off my ass and don’t remember anything. Third, whatever happened last night will never happen again.” He saw her face fall.

 

“What?”

 

“Last night was a mistake, okay. I never had any intention of sleeping with you. Ever.”

 

“Then why did you?”

 

“I was drunk and upset. You took advantage of that and it is not happening again.”

 

“Eames, whether you were drunk or not, you still slept with me. That means you wanted to. Somewhere deep down, you did.”

 

“No. I really didn’t.” He hissed out as he buttoned up his shirt. “In all honesty, I really can’t stand you Gabriella. You are a vain and horrible person. All you care about is yourself. You use people to get what you want.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, so, this will never happen again.” Eames gave her one last look before leaving her apartment.

 

God he was such an idiot. He really shouldn’t have gone out last night. On the way to the bar his gut kept telling him to just go home. But he ignored it, like usual.

 

He pulled out his phone. He probably should call Yusuf back.

 

“Eames, where the hell are you?”

 

“Sorry Yusuf, horrible night last night.”

 

“What happened?” Eames let out a small sigh.

 

“I went home with Gabriella.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I was drunk and stupid.”

 

“Well, I came over to give you Arthur’s medicine.”

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Yeah. I went over to talk with him yesterday, like I told you I would.”

 

“Oh.” Eames had forgotten about that.

 

“You’ll still go over there, right?” Eames was silent for a bit. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to. But he couldn’t let Yusuf down. Yusuf was counting on him. And he had already sort of promised Yusuf that he would.

 

“Yeah, I can.”

 

“Good. Because Arthur agreed to be civil.” Eames rolled his eyes. Yeah, somehow Eames doubted that. “When can you be here?”

 

“Give me ten minutes.” Eames said as he hung up and made his way back home as quickly as he could.

* * *

 

Eames made his way over to Arthur’s the next day. He had waited long enough. It was almost five in the evening. He just couldn’t for the life of him get motivated to get up and go over there. He knew he had to, he just didn’t want to.

 

But Yusuf had given him a stern talking to about being civil and doing the right thing yesterday. Arthur needed this medicine. And Eames needed to be a good person and help him out. It was the right thing to do.

 

Not that Arthur would ever do the same thing for him. But that wasn’t really important right now.

 

But Eames couldn’t help but think about how Arthur had acted when he first saw Eames that day. He had seemed almost infatuated with him. Eames knew that wasn’t the right word. Arthur acted like he was in awe, like seeing Eames for the first time was the most amazing thing in the world at that particular moment.

 

But Arthur had seemed so happy to see him when he didn’t even know who Eames was. It was all so frustrating. It was nothing like how Eames had expected their first meeting to be.

 

Eames pulled up to Arthur’s house and parked. He let out a small sigh as he got out and walked up to the front door. It had already seemed like it had been ages since he had last been here where it has only been a few days. Amazing how time seems to fly bye.

 

He let out a small sigh as he rang the door bell. It took only a few moments for someone to answer. Eames looked up and saw a short woman looking up at him. She was new.

 

“Hello.” Eames said with a smile. Always a good thing to be friendly. She smiled back.

 

“Oh, you must be Eames.” She then stepped aside. “Come in. We have been waiting for you.”

 

“Yeah, sorry I am a bit late.”

 

“It is quite alright.” She said as she closed the door. “Oh, I’m Ariadne by the way.”

 

“Do you live here as well?” He asked with a small laugh.

 

“Yeah. I moved in after the curse happened. But I am getting married soon so,” Eames looked over and smiled.

 

“Congratulations. Who are you marrying?” Eames didn’t want to assume it was a man. You never could be too sure these days.

 

“Robert Fischer.”

 

“Oh. I think I have heard of you around the office.”

 

“Hopefully good things.” She said with a laugh. Eames nodded.

 

“Of course. Hopefully you haven’t done anything to make people misjudge you.” She just gave a little laugh.

 

“Well, Arthur is up in his room. Just knock before you go in.” Eames nodded and made his way up the stairs. He couldn’t help the feeling of nervousness that came over him again. Just like last time. He couldn’t help the feeling that Arthur might be waiting in his room with a gun ready to kill him.

 

He walked up to Arthur’s door and knocked.

 

“It opens.” Arthur said from inside. He didn’t sound angry. He really just sounded very uninterested. Eames took a deep breath and walked in. He could be civil. He could. He can do this. He was trained to put up with things like this. He had put up with Gabriella for quite a while now. He could deal with Arthur’s shit for a few minutes.

 

He looked around and saw that the room was still as dark as it was before. The rose was still in the same spot, like before. Really, nothing had changed. Not that he expected it to, but still.

 

Eames’ eyes then fell upon the form of Arthur. He was lying on his bed reading a book and looking quite relaxed. He was in jeans and a button up shirt that was unbuttoned revealing his scarred chest, which was shockingly toned. Eames couldn’t help but think that Arthur looked very beautiful in that moment.

 

Of course, it was ruined when Arthur looked over at him.

 

“You smell funny.” He said, sitting up. Eames almost laughed but saw that Arthur looked quite disgusted. He wasn’t joking.

 

“Um, I showered before I came over here so...” Eames said as he walked over to the bed, setting the briefcase down. Arthur just looked at him.

 

“It’s not that. I can smell better now with this curse. Each person has a specific scent that is them. And you smell different than you did a few days ago.”

 

“Oh. Well, sorry.” Arthur gave him one last look before taking off his shirt fully. Eames took a deep breath. Even if Arthur was cursed with all these scars and looking like monster, Eames couldn’t help but notice that Arthur was still beautiful in his own way. He did have that reputation for a reason. It was weird that he still seemed beautiful. Eames knew he wasn’t supposed to be. He was cursed for that reason.

 

Arthur stuck out his arm as Eames got everything together. He didn’t need to be thinking about Arthur being beautiful. Somehow he knew Arthur would kill him if he knew Eames was thinking about that.

 

“So, how have you been?” Eames asked, trying to be nice and civil, like Yusuf had asked. And what better way than to start a normal conversation.

 

“Really?” Arthur asked as he closed his eyes. Eames injected the needle.

 

“Just trying to be sociable and start a conversation.”

 

“Well don’t.” Eames pulled the needle out.

 

“Why not? I am trying to be nice here. It is awkward when it is silent.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to be nice.”

 

“I didn’t have to come here you know.” Eames said, packing up his stuff. Arthur sat up and pulled his shirt back on.

 

“Yeah, well, I can have anyone give me the medicine you know.”

 

“No you can’t you little ass. Yusuf is the only one who has the medicine and he entrusted it to me.” Arthur stood up so that he was face to face with Eames. Eames couldn’t help but feel a little bit terrified. He had seen those claws on Arthur. They were mighty dangerous. It wouldn’t take much to slice a good chunk out of his skin to possibly kill him.

 

“Why don’t you get the fuck out of my house Mr. Eames? You smell awful and it’s giving me a headache.”

 

“What? Arthur. Come on. I am just trying to be nice okay. Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you? Besides just exist.”

 

“You want to know why I hate you so much.” Arthur asked, stepping forward, causing Eames to back up until he was against the wall. “Do you think that it will make everything better?”

 

“No. But I think I deserve to know.”

 

“The truth is Belden.” Arthur hissed out. “Is that you are fake. You act like you are this great person but you aren’t. You are just trying to be what everyone wants you to be.”

 

“Wha….”

 

“You are nothing. Just a lame excuse of a man.”

 

“Now listen here…” Eames said, stepping forward, but Arthur grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back into the wall.

 

“Oh, I’m not finished yet. You are a worthless piece of shit that will do anything to get further on in life, including sleeping his way to get to the top.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Gabriella. I can smell her all over you. And don’t deny that you didn’t fuck her. I saw you go home with her the other night.” Eames’ eyes widened. How did he know about that? Arthur gave a little laugh. “Surprised?”

 

“How?” Eames whispered out.

 

“I tracked you that night. Not to apologize, just to see if I was right about you. I was in the bar and saw you go home with her. The fact that her scent is all over you is all the confirmation that I need.” Eames felt his hand relax so he took the opportunity to shove him away.

 

“So what? Gabriella has a lower position than I do. I would not be sleeping my way to the top when it comes to her.”

 

“But she is my replacement!” Arthur hissed out. “She will have one of the highest spots at the company once I’m gone.” Eames just looked at him. Arthur seemed really upset over this. It was kind of odd and it didn’t make any sense. “So, ask me again why I could never like anything about you.”

 

“Who are you to judge me, Mr. Callahan.” Eames said. “Let’s take a look at your wonderful life, shall we.”

 

“That is unimportant…” Arthur said, backing away.

 

“Oh no. You don’t get to judge me then walk away. Aren’t you curious as to why I hate you?” Arthur turned and glared at him. Eames was sure he even saw his nostrils flare. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to upset Arthur but he didn’t care at the moment.

 

“Alright. Enlighten me on your hatred.” Arthur replied.

 

“Fine. You are the arrogant asshole. You always acted like you were God’s gift to man. You would sit there and think that everyone was in love with you and wanted to fuck you but in reality you are just a lonely man. Sure you have friends, but do you even actually care about them? Do they even really care about you? You care about nothing but yourself. You are the selfish one. You are the fake man.”

 

“All of that has nothing to do with you.” Arthur said quietly. He didn’t sound upset. In fact, he sounded rather unemotional all together. “Why would any of that matter to you?”

 

“But then it does. You see, every time you emailed me, you made me feel like I was the scum of the earth and not worth the time of day. Well fuck you Arthur. I am not some con man. Sure I had some problems before I got this job but I got my degree. And I got it legally. I love my job and I try to do my best every day, hoping that someday, I will truly impress you but that day never comes because you don’t even give me a chance. Everyone else sees it but you don’t. You are just so vain. You want everyone to have their focus on you. Well, newsflash Arthur. Everyone at the office hates you.”

 

“That is not news to me Mr. Eames. I heard what Gabriella said last night.”

 

“Oh yeah, and about her. You are wrong. Yeah I slept with her. But it was a mistake, alright. I can’t stand her because she is just like you. Both of your vanity could fill up the entire Earth!” Eames shouted as he glared at Arthur.

 

Arthur was just standing there looking down at his feet.

 

“And look where that got you Arthur. You got cursed. You don’t deserve anyone’s pity.” Arthur looked up at him then. “You deserve what you got because now you are just as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside.” There were a few moments of silence after that. Eames was breathing hard and getting a little bit nervous because Arthur had not full on attacked him yet. Arthur was just staring at him before he finally took a step forward and spoke.

 

“Are you finished?”

 

“Not yet.” Eames whispered. “I am done coming here.” Eames said, walking over and taking the briefcase. “You deserve to suffer for everything that you have done. You don’t need any easy way out.”

 

“What?” Arthur hissed out. Eames didn’t respond. He just turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. He quickly walked down the stairs and went straight for the front door. As he opened it he froze when he heard a blood curling growl. He turned around and was met by the angry face of Arthur. He felt the door close behind him before he was shoved against it.

 

“You worthless piece of shit!” Arthur hissed out. “Do you really think I am that stupid? Your speech up there was brilliant but it was full of lies. I researched you, Belden Eames. Your mother left you and your father when you were five because she couldn’t handle being a mother. But she killed herself a few years later. Your father went insane and was put away into a mental hospital. He is still there today, babbling like an idiot thinking he is some great inventor. You don’t even visit him anymore because he is so lost in his own world he doesn’t know you anymore. You were arrested so many times for forging documents for other people and making fake IDs. I believe there could even be some theft charges in there somewhere.” Eames’ eyes widened. No one knew that about him. He never told anyone about his life. He had made sure those facts were harder than hell to find. “I looked at your so called diploma. It is a fucking forge. So, please, enlighten me about where it is I am wrong in my judgment about you.” Arthur hissed out. Eames looked at him as he fought back tears.

 

But one escaped. He couldn’t help it. Eames watched as Arthur took a step back. Eames shouldn’t be crying. He shouldn’t. But bringing up his family really bothered him.

 

“Well, I guess that clears everything up then, doesn’t it?” Eames then shoved him away and walked out.

 

He got into his car as fast as he could and drove off. There was no way he was going back there now.

 


	7. Apologies

Arthur just watched as the door slammed shut right in front of his face. He knew what he had said was wrong. He instantly regretted saying those things to Eames. Sometimes his brain didn’t work as fast as his mouth did. It was one thing to think those things, but to actually say them. Even Arthur wasn’t that cruel.

 

But Eames had made him so mad that he couldn’t help but explode on him. Eames had hurt him so Arthur felt obligated to hurt him back.

 

“Arthur?” That was Ariadne. Arthur glanced over and saw that she looked a little bit terrified. She must have heard him shouting. “Is everything alright? I heard you screaming.”

 

“Everything is just fine.”

 

“Arthur…” Arthur let out a small growl as he turned and made his way back upstairs. He did not want to talk to her right now. He didn’t want to talk to anybody. As he approached the top he saw that Dom was waiting for him.  He let out a small sigh once he reached the top.

 

“I am not talking about it.” Arthur said curtly.

 

“Arthur, what just happened was something you need to discuss. You can’t keep it all bottled up.”

 

“Well, I don’t want to talk about. Bottling it up is the next best option.” Arthur replied as he walked to his room and kicked the door open. “So drop it.” He walked in and kicked the door close. He looked up and saw the red rose staring back at him. He had picked that rose a days ago. It looked so beautiful he had to pick it.

 

Now it looked disgusting. Arthur stormed over and grabbed the vase and threw it against the wall.

 

As the glass shattered against the wall, Arthur felt this soaring pain shoot across his arm and into his chest.

 

“Arrugh!” He hissed out as he fell to the floor. “Fuck.” He could feel his chest burning. It felt like someone was cutting a knife through his skin very slowly. He ripped open his shirt and glanced down at his chest.

 

His eyes widened.

 

There, right in the middle of his chest in between the two big scars, another scar was forming.

 

“What the hell?” He whispered out as he took deep breaths. The scar was deeper than the others. He remembered the pain he went through when the others formed. This one was different.

 

Arthur slowly backed himself up so that he was leaning against the bed. He closed his eyes and started counting to 100 to help the time go by and to help him to not focus on the pain.

 

Because he was in a shit ton of pain at the moment. If he didn’t focus on the pain, maybe it would stop.

 

But he needed to be quiet so Ariadne and Dom didn’t hear him. He did not need them to come in here and be worried for him again. He did not need that at the moment. Now all he wanted was the pain to go away.

 

Arthur wasn’t aware of how long he stayed there. He didn’t even know if the pain had gone away before he passed out.

 

The main point is that he passed out sometime. And when he woke up, he was in his bed.

 

He slowly sat up and looked around. The shades over his windows pulled back, the glass from where he had broken the vase and the rose were all picked up, and there was music playing. This was all just weird and had Dom written all over it.

 

“You have a new scar.” Arthur jumped and looked over to find that Dom was sitting in a chair right next to the bed. So his assumption had been right. It had been Dom.

 

“Dom.” Arthur said as he relaxed back in the bed. “What are you doing in here?”

 

“I came in to check up on you and saw you passed out on the floor. That’s when I noticed the new scar.” Arthur didn’t look at him.

 

“You opened my window.” Dom let out a small sigh.

 

“Arthur. I know what your scars mean. So, getting a new one must mean you hurt someone new. And I can only guess that it was Eames since you two were yelling at each other earlier.” Arthur turned and glared at him.

 

“Just leave me alone.”

 

“Arthur, come on. You need to talk about this.”

 

“No, I don’t Dom.” Arthur said, getting off the bed. “I made a mistake and I want to dwell on it in peace. I don’t need you or Ariadne asking me about my feelings all the fucking time.” Dom stood up and they just stared at each other for a bit before Dom nodded and walked towards the door. Dom couldn’t force Arthur to talk if he didn’t want to. It was as simple as that.

 

“Just know that if you ever need to talk, we are here for you.” Arthur just gave him a small nod before looking out the window. When Dom had left, Arthur closed the shades and went back to bed.

* * *

 

After three days, Arthur is in total agony. He can’t move. He can’t eat. He can’t sleep. He can’t do anything. He just lies in bed and screams because he is in so much pain.

 

Ariadne and Dom have tried to get his permission to call Yusuf or even Eames. But Arthur had refused. Arthur was still in control here. He may be in pain, but still, he did not need help. He had too much pride for that.

 

He would not let Eames win this. He couldn’t.

 

Eames had to be the one to realize how much pain he was putting Arthur through and come back. Beg for Arthur’s forgiveness and say that he was in the wrong.  And then Arthur would forgive him. That was how everything was going to work.

 

But after three days, Arthur lost hope of that plan actually happening. Eames was not going to come crawling back to him. He really wanted Arthur to suffer and die.

 

But Arthur wouldn’t die until Mal came back. He still had six months left to endure this pain. And every day it got worse.

 

Ariadne and Dom had told him to get over his pride and to go and apologize to Eames. But Arthur refused. He was not going to be the one to say he was wrong. Sure he may have crossed the line, but Eames crossed it first. Eames needed to apologize to him.

 

It was going on the fourth day and Arthur needed to do something. He was tired of lying in bed all day. He was tired of not being able to do anything without being in pain. He hissed out as he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his closet very slowly. The slower he walked, the less pain he was in. He had figured that out yesterday.

 

He pulled on a button up shirt and buttoned up as many buttons as he could without feeling like he was going to die. He didn’t realize how painful buttoning buttons could be. He kept his sweatpants on. There was no way in hell he was going to try and put his nice pants on. Too much pain involved in that. He tried to put pants on the first day and well, he was in bed screaming for a good hour before the pain went down again.

 

Arthur wanted to go outside. He needed to get out of this house and try and do something. Anything to take his mind off the pain.

 

Ariadne and Dom had already left the house. Ariadne couldn’t stand listening to Arthur screaming at night so she left for Robert’s for the weekend. Dom, not wanting his kids to lose sleep over this, packed up and was staying at the nearest hotel. Arthur didn’t fight for them to stay. He didn’t want them to be bothered with him so it was really their choice on what they did.

 

Arthur walked outside and let out a small smile as the light breeze hit his face. It was a beautiful night. He walked over to one of his cars and got in slowly so that he wasn’t in much pain. He really wanted to walk, but he knew that it would be too painful and by the time he got to town, it would most likely be morning. Then he would have to walk back home. It would be easier just to drive to town, park, and then walk around wherever he wanted.

 

It was late enough so no one would really see him and he wouldn’t be noticed. He had forgotten his beanie so he really hoped that no one saw him. He didn’t know if he really wanted to explain the ears.

 

Arthur decided the park would be the perfect place to get some alone time. No one really was at the park at night besides stoners and criminals. Arthur was sure they probably wouldn’t mess with him.

 

He had been walking for at least 10 minutes when he got a small whiff of Eames’ scent. Eames was close by. Arthur knew he should just ignore it, but something felt off. Why would Eames be out this late? And he wasn’t alone. Arthur was too curious about it. He wanted to know what Eames was doing. He quickly walked off in the direction of Eames’ scent.

 

As he got closer, he realized that he was in the older part of the city, the part that you didn’t want to be at in this time of night. Why would Eames be here? It was mostly full of underground gambling places, prostitution rings, and drug dens. This was the area that most of the people who were cursed were from. Arthur had made it his goal to never come to this part of town. He should just turn around right now. But Eames’ scent was getting stronger. Eames was for sure in this area.

 

“Come on guys, I am sure we can work something out.” Arthur paused at the sound of Eames’ voice. He didn’t sound his normal cocky self. He sounded scared.

 

“We tried that. But Belden, it has been five years. You are very clever and have avoided us for this long, but you just weren’t clever enough.”

 

The voices were coming from a dark alley. Arthur glanced over and saw that Eames was being held by two men while a third was standing in front of him. There were also about four others just standing around keeping guard.

 

“We have waited long enough. You owe us big time.”

 

“We can come up with a payment plan. I can afford it now. I have a good job. I’m not where I was back then. I can give you some money.”

 

“I don’t want your money anymore. Maybe if you were to come up with this repayment plan five years ago, I would have accepted, but not now. I have waited long enough and have grown bored with waiting. ”

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Eames whispered.

 

“Of course. But you know, I wouldn’t have to kill you, if you joined us. Faking your death a few years back, that was clever. We could use someone with your abilities. Your debt would be settled and you could live.” Arthur paused.

 

Eames’ true colors were showing now. Eames was exactly the man Arthur thought he was. He just played the act so well. Arthur would be able to leave this scene because Eames would agree to work with them and then he would never see him again.

 

“I can’t.” Eames whispered out. Arthur’s eyes widened. “You will just have to kill me.” Arthur heard the man pull out his gun. This was not how this was supposed to happen.

 

He couldn’t let Eames die. He would never forgive himself if he did. He already had enough guilt. He did not need to add more.

 

Arthur took a deep breath and walked into the alley. He was still in pain but he would push past it. He could be strong for a few minutes.

 

“Did you hear that?” One of the men asked.

 

“What?” Arthur was thankful that the alley was dark, so he could take out the four men guarding the area easily. He merely just threw them into the wall and knocked them out.

 

Arthur was pretty sure that had it been daylight he would have never gotten away with this. They would have killed him for sure.

 

“What’s going on over there?” The main guy shouted. Arthur slowly approached them, still staying in the shadows. The two men let go of Eames.

 

Arthur let out a small growl and appeared in the light. The men just stopped and stared at him. He was sure that they stopped breathing for a few seconds. Eames just looked at him like he had seen a ghost.

 

“Please release Mr. Eames and you won’t get hurt.” Arthur said calmly. He really didn’t want to cause much trouble. His hands were shaking by the pain he was trying to suppress. Mal had said that he was not able to die until she said so, but he didn’t really know how that held up with guns.

 

It would probably hurt like hell regardless.

 

“Now, why would I do what you say?” The man in charge replied as he turned to face Arthur. He seemed to have gained some courage again.

 

“Suit yourself.” Arthur said as he ran forward and shoved the man backwards into the wall. The gun went off, but luckily, it fired away from Arthur. The other two men ran forward and attacked Arthur from behind. Arthur reached behind and stuck his nails into their backs and flipped them over. He sure was thankful for his enhanced strength, otherwise there was no way he would be able to do this. Of course, the enhanced strength didn’t help with the pain.

 

“Are you alright?” Arthur said as he turned to look at Eames. Eames was just leaning against the wall in shock. “Eames!” He shouted.

 

“Yes.” Eames whispered out. “I’m fine.” Eames looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Arthur couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Good, we need to…” He was stopped short by the feeling of a knife being jabbed into his side. He let out a small growl as he turned around and saw the main man pointing a gun in his face.

 

“You really shouldn’t get involved in other people’s business.” Arthur just let out a small growl as he smacked the gun out of the guy’s hand. The man looked up at Arthur in pure shock as he grabbed the man by the throat and shoved him into the wall.

 

“You should really learn when to just give up.” Arthur hissed out as he squeezed the man’s neck tighter. Arthur could feel the man gasping for breath. Arthur could feel the air leaving the man’s body.

 

Arthur then dropped the man when he became unconscious. All of the other men were slowly getting to their feet. Arthur glared at them.

 

“Get out.” Arthur hissed. The men did not hesitate before running off. Arthur made sure the men were gone before reaching behind and pulling the knife out. He let out a small hiss as he just looked at the knife.

 

Suddenly, Arthur felt a bit dizzy. He leaned forward and gripped the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself in check. He still had to go home. Hell, he had to drive home.

 

“Are you alright?” Eames asked from behind him. Arthur could have swore that Eames had a hold on him, but he wasn’t really sure.

 

“Um, yeah…” Arthur said, turning around. His world was spinning. He didn’t think the knife wound was that serious, but he could have been wrong.

 

“You’re bleeding. Arthur, we need to get you to a hospital. That wound looks serious.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Arthur growled out before taking a step forward and falling onto the ground. He remembered Eames rolling him over before his world went black.

* * *

 

Arthur woke up to the sound of Mozart playing in the background. He glanced around and realized that he wasn’t in his house. He was in a house, but he had no idea whose house it was.

 

He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. The room was small. It was very neutral and gave off the vibe that it was some sort of guest room. There were no pictures on the wall. There was just a bed, a few dressers and a closet.

 

Arthur looked around and saw that the window was open. It was light outside meaning that it was morning. He had spent the night here. He did not remember how he got here. He knew he passed out in the alley with Eames.

 

Wait. Eames. Eames was the last thing he remembered. He had saved Eames’ life and then he passed out.

 

So, was this Eames’ house? Had Eames brought him back here for some reason?

 

Arthur slowly got off the bed with a little growl, expecting to be in a lot of pain. But he wasn’t. His side hurt, but not his entire body like yesterday. He looked down and saw that his side was all bandaged up. He glanced over and saw some medical supplies along with the silver briefcase. The briefcase was open and the supplies were all laid out.

 

Eames must have given him the medicine while he was passed out. Eames had stitched up his wound and given him his medicine. That was the only explanation. He needed to find Eames.

 

Arthur grabbed his shirt that was lying on the back of a chair and pulled it on as he walked out of the room. It was so nice to be able to walk like a normal human being again.

 

The house was pretty cozy. It was the type of house that Arthur always envisioned himself living in after college. It looked like Eames was still in the process of moving in. There was nothing on the walls. It was all very bare, like Eames was prepared to move at anytime if he needed to.

 

After last night, Arthur is no surprised.

 

Arthur heard some noise coming from what he assumed was the kitchen and headed in that direction. He walked in and saw Eames standing by the stove, and he was dancing. Not like, major dancing, but he was swaying back in forth. Arthur was positive that Eames may have been singing lightly as well, but he was too far away to tell what. But what was he dancing too? Arthur didn’t hear any music.

 

“Eames?” Arthur asked. Eames didn’t move. Arthur let out a sigh. “Eames?” Still nothing. Arthur took a few steps forward and clasped Eames on the shoulder. “Belden.” Eames jumped so high Arthur was sure he almost hit the ceiling.

 

“What?”  Arthur took a step back and saw Eames rip ear buds out of his ears. Oh. Well that explains it.

 

“Sorry, I was calling your name but you didn’t hear me.”

 

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know when you would wake up. I was just making some tea. Want some?”

 

“Sure.” Arthur said quietly.

 

“Alright. Well, why don’t you have a seat in the living room and I will be there in a second.” Arthur gave a small nod and walked towards where he assumed the living room was.

 

The living room was small. There was just a loveseat and a chair and a small TV.  Arthur chose the chair and sat down. The living room did have some pictures hanging up though. That was different.

 

Since Arthur had done some research on Eames, he knew that the pictures were of Eames’ family. Arthur really did feel bad about Eames’ family. Arthur knew from experience. His family hated him. There really was no particular reason; he just never got along with them. They only gave him the mansion because he was the only family they had.

 

Eames walked in with two mugs and handed one to Arthur. Arthur took it with a small smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Eames said, sitting down in the loveseat. There were a few moments of silence before Eames spoke again. “So, how are you feeling?”

 

“Good. Much better. Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

“Well, I had some help. Yusuf came over.”

 

“Yusuf?”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t do stitches, so I called him and he came over and did those. But I gave you your medicine.”

 

“Thanks. I really do appreciate it.”

 

“Sorry about that by the way. I shouldn’t have been so selfish about that. I let my hurt feelings get in the way and I caused you a lot of pain. So I am sorry.”

 

“Well, um, I would like to sort of apologize as well. I was a bit out of line. I am not going to apologize for everything, but it was obvious I hurt you. That was not my intention. Well, that is a lie. I did want to hurt you, but I shouldn’t have.” Eames gave a small laugh.

 

“I think we are both at fault here. Which, since we are being all honest here. Thank you for saving me tonight. I didn’t deserve to be saved but you did anyways.”

 

“I didn’t come looking for you.”

 

“Really? Then how did you know where I was?”

 

“Smell.” Arthur said with a smile as he set his mug down. “I was out, trying to focus on not being in pain and to just get out, and I smelt you.”

 

“What made you come for me?” Arthur didn’t answer that. He just leaned back and scratched at his ears. Eames laughed. “Okay. Well, again, I appreciate it. I don’t think I could have handled Vince and his thugs by myself. I was sure they were going to kill me.”

 

“Shouldn’t get into gambling debt.” Arthur replied. Now that Eames said the name, Arthur knew who it was. Vince Matthews was a major crime boss in the city. No one messed with him. Arthur had no idea why Eames decided to mess with him in the first place.

 

“I know. Believe me. But I was at a bad spot then and thought I could get away with stealing from them. Lesson learned.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Look, I know that you can’t really talk about this curse that you have.” Arthur looked up at him. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know where this is going. But Eames looked a bit nervous. “But, I know that your scars are part of it, and I couldn’t help but notice that you have a new one.”

 

“I do. It hurt like hell too.” Arthur replied curtly. There was no way that he was telling Eames that the scar was due to Arthur hurting him, that his new scar was Eames’ scar.

 

“Why did you get a new one?”

 

“I do not want to talk about it.” Arthur said quietly.

 

“Okay.” Arthur stood up. He had overstayed his welcome here. And he needed to get back. He needed to talk with Ariadne and Dom.

 

“I really appreciate what you did for me. But I need to get back.”

 

“Okay, well.” Eames said, standing up. “I can drive you home if you want.”

 

“I can walk back to my car. I feel fine now.”

 

“I insist.” Eames said, already walking over to grab his keys.

 

“My car is at the park.” Arthur said.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Eames said as he and Arthur made their way outside towards Eames’ car.

 

The ride to the park was awkward. It was quiet and just weird. Arthur didn’t know what to say and it seemed that Eames didn’t know either. And Arthur had even noticed a few blood stains in the back of Eames’ car. Arthur was sure that those were due to him.

 

Eames parked next to Arthur’s car and turned off the car. Arthur suddenly had the feeling like this was a date. Oh god. He did not need this right now. He did not need to remember that he had wanted that way back when.

 

“Well, I will see you tomorrow.” Eames said with a smile.

 

“What? Tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. I have to give you your medicine. Is that okay?” Arthur took a few quick breaths.

 

“Um, yeah, that is okay.” Eames just smiled.

 

“Good. Drive safe.” Arthur gave a small nod before getting out of the car. He quickly turned and bent down back into the car.

 

“If you send me a bill, I can pay to have those stains removed.” Eames gave him a confused look and Arthur motioned to the back seat. Eames just laughed.

 

“Nah, it is no big deal. It gives the car more character.”

 

“Right.” Arthur replied nervously before shutting the door and going to his own car.

 

The drive home Arthur felt pathetic. He felt like a teenager again who had his crush drive him home after practice or something. Seriously, Arthur was better than this.

 

Then why was he suddenly getting all nervous? Eames was still Eames. He still didn’t like him. But the idea of Eames coming back tomorrow made him happy.

 

For the first time since the curse, he was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

 


	8. Smiles & Kisses

4 Months Later:

 

Eames pulled up to Arthur’s house and parked his car in his normal spot. He turned off the car and let out a small breath and smiled. Eames had been coming over here every day for the past four months and things were going perfectly. He and Arthur had some very interesting conversations about their lives and jobs and people in general. Eames told him about his family, and his troubled times and getting the job for Saito and how annoying Gabriella was. That she still was. Eames also brought in pictures of Yusuf’s baby girl, Matilda, for Arthur to see.

 

And Arthur, in return, told Eames about his family and how he inherited the house. He even told Eames more about his friendships with Ariadne and Dom. And with Dom came mentions of Mal.

 

Arthur told him a little about the curse. How Mal had been the one to do it. That he was in pain all the time and it got worse every day. One day he even told Eames about what the scars meant. That they were a symbol of every person he ever hurt.

 

And Eames realized that his newest scar was because of him.

 

Eames had asked when the curse will wear off, but Arthur never answered that. And Eames didn’t push it. He figured Arthur would tell him if he wanted to.

 

During his visits with Arthur, Eames got to know Dom and Ariadne a little better. Even James and Phillipa came around and talked with him and accepted him into their little family.

 

After these past four months, Eames cannot see how anyone could hate Arthur. He knows that Arthur sort of acts like a recluse and like he better than everyone else, but he seems like a great person. You just have to get to know him, like Eames did.

 

For example, Arthur had a beautiful smile. When he smiled it lit up the entire room and made you smile instantly. And his laugh was just perfect. Eames didn’t know what Arthur looked like before the curse, but he didn’t care. He really liked what Arthur looked like now. No, he was not a fan of beastiality, but Arthur almost seemed more content like this. Like Arthur had accepted his curse and what he was like now and was okay with it. He seemed at peace. And maybe that was what Eames liked about him. Eames liked Arthur the person, not what he looked like.

 

Arthur was beautiful. Sure there were some parts that were a little weird, like his feet, and his hands, and even the extra hair. But his eyes were this amazing light brown that just drew Eames in every time he looked at him.

 

And his ears….Eames would never admit it out loud to Arthur, but they were the cutest thing he had ever seen. He just wanted to touch them, but he knew that would probably result in the lost of his fingers and he did not need that. If the opportune moment came, then he would take the chance, but he highly doubted it would happen anytime soon.

 

Eames walked up to the front door and walked in. Dom had insisted that he just walk in and make himself feel at home. So that’s exactly what Eames did. He set his things down and went straight to the kitchen to make him and Arthur some tea.

 

Arthur was probably resting, like he usually always was at this time. The pain bothered him so much some times that he just slept most of the day. The medicine helped, but he didn’t like to Eames when he said he was still in pain, even with the medicine. Some days were better than others, but those good days came very rarely.

 

Eames pulled out two cups and smiled when he saw the small chip in one of them.

 

About a month ago, Eames had been in the kitchen preparing tea, like he did most days he was there. Arthur had come down without him knowing and walked into the kitchen. Eames couldn’t even remember what Arthur said, but he scared him enough that he dropped the cup.

 

Eames had felt so bad for causing a small chip in one Arthur’s heirlooms, but Arthur had just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. From then on, that cup became Eames’. Eames always used it and washed it to make sure it was there for the next day. He never used another cup.

 

“You and that cup.” Eames jumped and turned around. Arthur was leaning against the doorway with a small smile on his face. He was in a pair of sweatpants and a plaid button up shirt that was buttoned up, but just barely.  It was like Arthur tried but gave up.

 

But at least it was on.

 

Eames just smiled as he poured the tea into the cups.

 

“Well, I did chip it.”

 

“You should just take it home with you.”

 

“Why Arthur, whatever would I drink out of if I did that?”

 

“The other hundred cups we have around the house.” Eames just smiled as he handed Arthur his cup.

 

“I think I prefer my cup.” Arthur gave him a small smile before walking out of the kitchen. Eames followed after him, grabbing the briefcase on the way up.

* * *

 

Eames gently closed the door to Arthur’s room and made his way back downstairs, briefcase in hand. Arthur had fallen asleep on him, again. Not that Eames minded. Yusuf had changed his medicine a bit that made Arthur drowsy so he could sleep through most of the pain. Arthur always tried to fight off sleep but he always lost. When Eames got downstairs, he found Dom and Ariadne waiting for him.

 

“Hey.” He said with a small smile.

 

“Is Arthur asleep?” Dom asked.

 

“Yeah, pretty sure he passed out mid-sentence. It was almost comical.” Eames said with a little laugh.

 

“You know, Arthur would never admit it, but he has really improved with you coming here.” Ariadne said, stepping forward.

 

“What do you mean? Yusuf said the medicine doesn’t really cure him. It just sort of numbs him.”

 

“No that way. I mean, you have helped Arthur, personally. He has changed and it is all thanks to you.”

 

“Changed?” Eames asked, looking down at the ground. He could not take credit for Arthur’s change of character. “I just treated him like a human being. I don’t think I did anything too special.”

 

“Well, I know it means a lot to him that you are here and come every day, even though he won’t ever say it.”

 

“Well, I am not going to let him die.” Eames said with a small chuckle but stopped when he saw Ariadne’s face fall. “Um…” He stuttered out, thinking he had somehow missed something.

 

“Arthur didn’t tell you?” Ariadne blurted out.

 

“Tell me what?” Eames was getting a little bit nervous about this. Dom even looked a bit uneasy. Whatever it was, it was not going to be good.

 

“Eames…Arthur is dying.” Eames didn’t respond to that. He just took a step back and fell into the wall. The room was spinning around him. Arthur was dying?

 

How can that be?

 

“Um, what?” Dom let out a small sigh.

 

“That was part of the curse. He had a year to live with his curse. So, he has roughly two months left.” Eames was silent for a few minutes, taking all of this in.

 

“There has to be a way to stop it.” Eames said, gaining back his composure.

 

“There is.” Ariadne said quietly. “But he has given up on that part. I think he is ready to die.”

 

“No one is ready to die Ariadne.” Eames spits out. “No matter if they say it not. Dying is dying. No one is prepared for that.” Eames took a deep breath before picking up the briefcase that he had dropped sometime. He didn’t remember, but it must have been when he hit the wall. “I have to go. Clear my head out and all that.”

 

“Eames…” Dom started but Eames stopped him.

 

“No. I will be back tomorrow. I just need to think a few things over. Good night.” Eames then ran out the door and to his car. He needed to get away. He needed to clear his head and he needed to talk to someone.

 

And he knew exactly who he was going to talk to.

* * *

 

“He’s what?” Yusuf exclaimed, spilling coffee everywhere. Eames nodded his head as he grabbed a wash rag to clean up the mess. Yusuf has been a little bit sleep deprived since the baby arrived, so anything startled him. It was almost amusing. But Eames decided not to tease him about it.

 

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

 

“Did he tell you this?”

 

“Who? Arthur? No, Ariadne and Dom told me. Like it was everyday news…the bastards.”

 

“Well, I do trust them so they are probably telling the truth. But I wouldn’t bring this up with Arthur directly.”

 

“Why not?” Eames had thought about confronting Arthur about it. He figured he had the right to know this kind of information.

 

“Because he didn’t tell you himself. If he didn’t tell you or me, then he doesn’t want people to know. Wait for him to tell you.”

 

“What if he doesn’t?”

 

“Then he doesn’t. But how do you think he feels Eames? He knows exactly how long he has to live. Let him enjoy it while he can. Okay?”

 

“Okay. But I want to help him. He doesn’t deserve to die.”

 

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t know about the curse and its stipulations.” Eames just let out a small sigh as he looked out the window.

 

What was he supposed to do now?

 

“So, you and Arthur huh?” Yusuf asked with a small smirk on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“You like Arthur?”

 

“I guess. He is really not what I thought he was. I mean, I have heard all these things about him, but, they just don’t fit with what I know.

 

“People change.”

 

“I know.” Eames was silent for a few moments. “I just wish I would have gotten to know him sooner.”

 

“But things happen for a reason Eames. Maybe you were supposed to meet Arthur when you did.”

 

“What? Like fate?”

 

“Or coincidence? You never know. The world works in mysterious ways.”

 

“I don’t rely on things like fate, Yusuf. Or coincidence.” Eames said, straightening up. “I make my own decisions. I am in control.”

 

“Except with Arthur.” Eames gave him a small glare.

 

“I have to go. It is late.” Yusuf just gave a little laugh.

 

“Goodbye Eames.”

 

“Bye Yusuf.” Eames said as he walked out of Yusuf’s house. He had a lot to think about tonight.

* * *

 

Eames was not in a good mood. Today has to have been the worst day ever in the history of his time at Saito Industries.

 

He had forgotten to set his alarm the night before so he was an hour late into work. Luckily Saito didn’t say anything about it and let it slide. Saito has been very lenient when it came to Eames ever since he started taking over for Yusuf and giving Arthur his medicine.

 

Everything was fine for a bit until Gabriella decided to come in and give her opinion on why they should be dating and all that and Eames just wanted to fall into the floor. He has told her over and over again that he didn’t like her that way, but she never took the hint.

 

And then she had the nerve to tell him that is new project was a dud and that he should use more imagination when it came to his projects. No one had more imagination that Eames. He had more imagination than every single person who worked here combined. He really loved his job but sometimes he just wanted to quit and go back to easy life of a thief.

 

Luckily, he was going over to Arthur’s. That would improve his day tenfold. Hopefully. Although the small fact that Arthur was dying put a small damper on things. But Arthur seemed happy and that made Eames happy.

 

It had been a week since Eames learned that little bit of information and he had decided he would act like Arthur wasn’t dying. Because, in all honesty. Some of the curses had turned out okay in the past. Like one. But maybe Arthur could be that lucky number two.

 

Eames pulled up to Arthur’s house just as Dom walked out with the children.

 

“Hello Eames.” He said with a smile.

 

“Where are you guys going?” He asked, walking up to the door.

 

“Taking them to go get ice cream and a new toy. Both got good grades this week, so might as well reward them.” Eames just laughed.

 

“Well, eat an extra scoop for me.” Eames said with a smile as he walked into the house. The house was quiet and he wondered if Arthur was sleeping. He set the briefcase down and made his usual routine of going to the kitchen to make that amazing tea Arthur had.

 

When he walked in he saw Arthur leaning against the counter, drinking from a small cup. Eames’ cup, to be precise.

 

“Well.” Eames said with a smile. “That is my cup, did you know?” Arthur smirked and set the cup down.

 

“I did. That is why I am drinking from it. I wanted to see what you would do with no cup.” Eames just stared at him, a smirk of his own gracing his face. Arthur then reached behind him and handed Eames a piece of paper. “Ariadne is out and she wanted me to give you this.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“She and Robert are having a small wedding/engagement party here next week. She wants you to come.”

 

“Will you be there?” Eames asked, trying to keep his voice even.

 

“Yes. It is my house. Of course I will be there.”

 

“Well, I will definitely come then.” Eames said, putting the paper in his back pocket, giving Arthur his best smile. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on, let’s take a walk around the gardens. It is a beautiful day out. We should enjoy it.” Arthur said as he walked passed him and went out the back door. Eames just smiled and followed him out.

 

They ended up spending the next hour out there. Eames vented about work and Arthur just listened and told Eames not to worry about it. In return Arthur told Eames about his day and a new book he had finished. It was times like this that made Eames think he had known Arthur for his whole life. It seems so odd that he hasn’t.

 

When Arthur couldn’t handle the pain anymore, he took Eames back inside. Eames just followed him slowly up to his room. As Arthur walked in, he slowly pulled off his shirt and walked over to the bed. This was normal. Arthur did this every day while Eames was here. But Eames couldn’t help but feel a little lightheaded as Arthur walked away from him. He just watched as his back muscles moved and how the scars on his back traveled down his back and disappeared into the back of Arthur’s pants.

 

Eames wanted to know exactly how far those scars went.

 

“You coming?” Arthur asked. Eames looked up and saw that Arthur was just staring at him.

 

“Yes.” Eames said quietly, walking towards the bed. He let out a small sigh as he set everything up. He had done this for the past four months. Today was no different. Eames could act normal. He was trained in it.

 

Eames calmed himself down for the time it took him to give Arthur his medicine. After that, things sort of went downhill.

 

“Eames? Are you okay?” Arthur asked, sitting up.

 

“Why were you so happy to see me that first day?” Eames blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

“What?” Arthur asked and Eames could have sworn that he saw some color on Arthur’s cheeks.

 

“That first day. When you opened the door, you looked so happy to see me. But we have never met. I want to know why.”

 

“Eames…”

 

“I want to know. Please.” Arthur was silent for a bit.

 

“Because when I opened the door, I saw the man I have been crushing on for the past few months. A man who had no idea who I was. So I was a little bit happy that he was about to come into my bedroom.” Eames just looked at him, meeting his eyes.

 

“Well then.” Eames said, reaching forward to cup Arthur’s face. This certainly changed things.  Arthur closed his eyes as Eames ran his fingers over the scars on his face before moving down to the scars on his chest.

 

“Eames…” Arthur whispered. Eames couldn’t hold back any longer. He lunged forward and crashed his lips to Arthur’s, pushing him back against the bed. Arthur didn’t respond at first. Eames assumed that it was shock. But after a few seconds, Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames’ neck and pulled him closer.

 

Eames moved them a little bit so that they were fully on the bed and not hanging off. Eames did not want to take the chance of them falling off the bed. That tends to kill the mood a bit.

 

And that was the last thing that Eames wanted to happen.

 

Kissing Arthur was perfect. There were no other words to describe it. Arthur may have looked like a monster but his kisses nothing like that. They were soft and gentle, almost like he was afraid he might break Eames. Which, giving Arthur’s appearance right now, he just might. Eames could feel Arthur’s nails digging into his skin, and it hurt, but not enough for him to pull away. There was no way he was doing that.

 

After a few minutes Eames reluctantly pulled away for air and just looked down at Arthur. Arthur just smiled and ran his fingers over Eames’ face. Eames then bent down and pressed a small kiss to the side of Arthur’s face before trailing down, pressing small kisses along his neck before planting small kisses along the scars on Arthur’s chest.

 

Eames smiled against Arthur’s chest as Arthur wrapped his legs around Eames and yanked him back up to him by the hair to kiss him again. Eames had no complaints there. He could kiss Arthur forever if he could.

 

“Eames…” Arthur moaned after he pulled away again. Eames just smiled at him. In fact, Eames was about to make a wonderful suggestion of what they could move on to when they heard it.

 

“Uncle Arthur!” Arthur let out a small sigh at the sound of Philippa’s voice echoing throughout the house. Eames could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer as she accelerated up the stairs.

 

“She’s going to burst right in here.” Arthur said quietly. Eames nodded and reluctantly pulled himself away from Arthur just in time. Philippa burst into Arthur’s room carrying a new Barbie.

 

“Look what daddy got me!” She said, running over to the bed and shoving the Barbie in Arthur’s face.

 

“Wow. That is wonderful.” Eames glanced up when James came running in, looking a little bit out of breath, holding a small fire truck. “What do you have there, James?” Arthur asked.

 

“A fire truck.” James replied as he crawled into bed and shoved the fire truck at Arthur. Eames just sat back and smiled. Good thing about kids is that they wouldn’t really question why Eames was in bed with Arthur and how both of them were a bit red-faced.

 

“Why don’t you both go downstairs? I will be down in a second. I need to finish discussing something with Mr. Eames here.” The two children nodded and ran out of the room, leaving their newly bought toys behind.

 

“Well, that could have ended better.” Eames said with a small laugh as he lay down on the bed. Arthur let out a small sigh and turned and looked down at him. Eames smiled when he saw Arthur’s ears twitch a bit.

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting them to run up here.”

 

“It is quite alright Arthur. I think I need to get going anyways. I do have to work tomorrow.” Arthur just smiled before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Eames’ lips.

 

“My papers are on the dresser, like always.” He whispered against Eames’ lips.

 

“Like always.” Eames repeated back, pulling him down for another kiss. He intended for it to keep Arthur closer, but Arthur was already pulling away from him.

 

“I have to go to them.”

 

“Right.” Eames leaned up and ran his fingers along Arthur face before going up and touching Arthur’s ears. Arthur gave him a small glare. “Sorry, had to do it once. In my opinion, they are quite adorable.” Arthur shoved him a bit before hopping off the bed.

 

“I don’t want to be adorable. I find that quite impossible when I look like a monster.”

 

“Arthur…” Eames crawled off the bed and walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You are perfect.”

 

“I don’t feel perfect.” Arthur whispered. Eames turned him around and made him look him straight in the eyes.

 

“Trust me on this.” Eames smiled and leaned forward and pressed one last kiss on Arthur’s lips. “See you tomorrow darling. Try not the think of me too much!”

 

“Just leave.” Arthur said, a small smile gracing his beautiful face. Eames just smiled back as he left Arthur’s room.

 

Eames had that smile stuck on his face for the whole drive home. Hell, for all he knew, he could have slept with that smile still stuck on his face.

 


	9. Parties & Misunderstandings

After Eames had left, Arthur made sure he was presentable before he grabbed Philippa’s Barbie and James’ truck and slowly made his way to Dom’s side of the house. He figured Dom would want to talk to him. He usually always did most days, even if it was about a burnt out light bulb. There was always something to discuss.

 

He found the children in their playroom, like they usually always were, unless they were running around the house like wild animals. Arthur always wondered if the school supplied them with extra energy right before letting them go because every day after school, the children had way more energy than they needed. He walked in and set the toys down. The children just smiled at him and quickly took the toys away and continued playing. Well, that was easy.

 

“There you are.” Arthur looked over and saw Dom leaning against the doorframe. His face was neutral so Arthur couldn’t really tell if what Dom’s mood was.

 

“Yes. They left their toys in my room. I figured I should bring them back.”

 

“Of course.” Dom replied, staying silent for a bit. “They said Eames was there with you.” Arthur turned fully to look at Dom.

 

“Yes. He was there. Like he is every day.”

 

“They mentioned that he was IN bed with you.” Arthur let out a small sigh and walked out of the room. He had known this was coming, but still, Dom made it seem like it was a bad thing.

 

“Your children came in at a very bad time Dom.”

 

“Please tell me you were fully clothed.” Dom said as he walked behind him. “I really don’t want to explain that to my children this early.”

 

“Of course. I can hear your children before they even enter the house.” Honestly, what type of person does Dom think he is?

 

“So, what does this all mean Arthur?”

 

“What does what mean?” Arthur asked, turning around. Dom was so vague when he always wanted to know answers. He needed to learn that was not the way to get answers. Ever.

 

“You and Eames?”

 

“Does it have to mean something?” Arthur replied as he continued walking.

 

“It might in two months.” Arthur stopped walking. Of course he would bring that up.

 

“Dom…don’t bring this up…not now.”

 

“He deserves to know Arthur. You can’t just toy him along and expect everything to be fine after it happens.” Arthur sighed.

 

“Look, I don’t even know if there is anything between Eames and me, okay? We just kissed. That is it. If it develops into something more, then I will tell him.”

 

“You better. He deserves to hear it from you.” Dom replied shortly before walking back to where his kids were. Arthur just let out a small sigh. He had some thinking he needed to do.

* * *

 

The next day Arthur was nervous. Arthur was never nervous about things like this. Never.

 

He was happy to see Eames again. But he was afraid of how Eames would act. Would Eames regret kissing him and say it was all a mistake? Arthur would remain calm and cold if that was the case. If it wasn’t, well, Arthur would act appropriately.

 

That being said, Arthur spent most of the day in his room trying not to think about Eames or anything that pertained to Eames or the curse. But usually something brought his attention back to Eames. Eames had been in his room countless times and everywhere he looked was a memory of Eames.

 

Arthur was pacing in his room when the door opened. He looked over and saw Eames walk in. Arthur paused and just looked at him, trying to get an idea of how this conversation was going to go.

 

Eames looked tired. His shirt was un-tucked and his hair was all messed up. He looked good when he shouldn’t. You aren’t supposed to look like a sex god when you are tired.

 

“Mr. Eames.” Arthur said quietly. Eames looked up at him and smiled. Arthur felt his heart beat a bit faster. That stupid smile.

 

“Arthur.” Arthur just stood where he was. He didn’t want to be the first one to move. Eames looked like he didn’t either, but he walked towards the bed and set the briefcase down.

 

As Arthur watched him set everything up he realized that Dom was right. If anything did happen between them, what would Eames do when Arthur died? He couldn’t do that to Eames. He didn’t want to be responsible for that kind of pain.

 

“Are you coming?” Arthur looked up and saw that Eames was ready for him. Arthur took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, removing his shirt. This all felt awkward, just like on the first day.

 

“How was your night?” Arthur asked.

 

“Pleasant.” Eames replied, sticking the needle into his arm. The tension around them was as thick as fog. It just didn’t feel right. This was not how they acted around each other.

 

“Oh. Um, about yesterday…”

 

“I don’t regret it, Arthur, if that is what you are asking.”

 

“You don’t?” Arthur turned and looked at him. Eames just smiled at him.

 

“Of course not. I wouldn’t have done it if I was going to regret it later on.”

 

“I just, you know. I look like this and everything.”

 

“Arthur. You are perfect just the way you are. I wouldn’t change anything about you.” Arthur raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Well, except for your nails.” Arthur just laughed as Eames put everything away.

 

“You know, Dom and Ariadne won’t be back till later.”

 

“Really now?” Eames replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

“Yes. If you want, we can continue right where we left off yesterday.” Eames laughed.

 

“You are quite smooth Mr. Callahan. It’s no wonder you are so notorious around the office.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine.”

 

“I am kidding Arthur.” Eames said, crawling up on the bed and crowding Arthur so that he was forced to lie down. “I would very much like to continue where we left off.” Arthur just smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. “But.” Eames said, pulling away.

 

“What now?”

 

“I am serious about your nails. Don’t scratch too much. I don’t want to have to try and explain that one.”

 

“But you are a terrific liar Mr. Eames. I am sure you could come up with something. Maybe a dog attacked you.” Arthur replied, smirking up at him.

 

“You are such a cheeky bastard.” Eames said before bending down to kiss Arthur senseless.

* * *

 

Arthur turned and looked at Eames’ sleeping form. He looked so much younger when he was sleeping, and almost like a completely different person. When awake, Eames always looked so confident and very in control. When he was asleep, Eames looked like a child and very vulnerable.

 

Arthur reached out and slowly placed his fingertips on Eames’ lips. (His too good to be real lips, in Arthur’s opinion) But, they were still amazing lips. Thank goodness Eames was a heavy sleeper otherwise this would look very weird.

 

Arthur glanced down at Eames’ bare chest. Arthur about died when he found out that Eames had tattoos. And it wasn’t just a few. It was a shit ton of tattoos. Normally Arthur would be put off by that, but Eames’ tattoos seemed to add more character to him and suited him perfectly. So Arthur could easily look past it.

 

Arthur pulled his hand back and just looked at his fingernails. Eames had said they were the one thing he would change if he could. Arthur’s fingernails were all bent up and crooked from them getting caught in everything they touched. But they were too thick to trim so he just left them the way they were. His arms looked like bear arms from all the hair that was on them. He felt like a monster.

 

So the small fact that this beautiful man was in his bed at the moment was still a complete shock to him. If people knew, they wouldn’t believe it.  Of course, if people knew, they would assume that Arthur had somehow forced Eames into his bed.

 

Arthur reached out again and ran his fingers through Eames’ hair. This time, Eames stirred and looked up at Arthur. And he smiled. Arthur couldn’t help but smile back as he bent down and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

 

“Hello.” Eames whispered, voice gruffy from sleep.

 

“I’m glad you are still here.” Arthur whispered, lying back down so that he was level with Eames again.

 

“Were you expecting me to leave?”

 

“Most people would. You just slept with a monster.”

 

“I slept with Arthur Callahan.” Eames said, running his fingers over Arthur’s face. “And I don’t regret it.” Arthur smiled.

 

All he could think about was how he wanted to do this every day. He wanted to wake up to Eames’ beautiful face every morning and go to sleep knowing that was the last thing he sees each night. He could see himself having a life with Eames. Forever. That was a new feeling.

 

And, Arthur thinks that he may even be in love with Eames.

 

“Is everything alright?” Arthur looks and sees Eames just staring at him.

 

“Yes. Of course.” Arthur said, snuggling closer to him and letting Eames pull him closer and run his fingers over his ears. It was an odd feeling, but it felt nice that Eames was doing it. It was very comforting. And Arthur needed all the comfort he can get at the moment.

 

Arthur didn’t love anyone. That was one of his rules. He used people for his own pleasure. That was what he had wanted from Eames. Eames was a conquest for him. That was the whole idea.

 

He didn’t want these feelings. But then he did. He always knew he would fall in love someday. But not now. Not when he only had two months left to live.

 

Eames was the last person Arthur ever expected to fall for. He was everything Arthur wasn’t. He was too good for Arthur. Arthur didn’t deserve someone like him. Eames deserved someone amazing and someone who could give Eames everything he wanted. Arthur couldn’t do that. Not now. Not like this.

 

He needed to talk to Dom and Ariadne about this, but he already knew what they would say. They would tell Arthur to tell Eames the truth and confess his feelings for him. He knew that was the right thing to do.

 

Arthur couldn’t tell him now. That would be too awkward and just cheesy.

 

Ariadne’s party.

 

Arthur would tell Eames then. And maybe, just maybe, Eames would feel the same way.

* * *

 

Arthur walked along the balcony that overlooked the ballroom that Ariadne and Robert’s party was being held at. The party had started an hour ago and guests were still showing up.

 

Arthur had spent hours trying to fit himself into one of his suits. He figured he might as well look nice, even though no one would be seeing him. Well, that was a lie. Ariadne and Dom would see him.

 

And Eames. Eames would be seeing him too. That was the main reason for the suit.

 

Arthur had been rehearsing all day on what he was going to say to Eames. How he was going to lay it all out. All or nothing. If Eames refused him, well, Arthur only had two months left. He could die knowing that he tried to be happy. No one could say he didn’t try.

 

“Arthur?” He turned around and saw Ariadne standing by the stairway. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and loose around her face and she was wearing a knee length lace white gown. She looked like a bride.

 

“You look beautiful.” Arthur said as he walked towards her.

 

“You look quite dapper yourself.” She replied, pulling him into a hug.

 

“My hair didn’t cooperate, but, I guess that is normal.” Ariadne pulled away and smiled. She reached up and ran her fingers over his face.

 

“You always say that you look like a monster, but I still see the same old you in there. You will always be the Arthur I know and love.”

 

“Well, I am glad you think that.”

 

“I’m not the only one.” Ariadne leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for this. I really do appreciate it. Both Robert and I appreciate it.”

 

“You know I would do anything for you.” It was true. Arthur may not act like he would, but if she asked, he would.

 

“I know.” She gave him one last smile before turning and making her way back down to the party.

 

“Wow.” Arthur froze as he recognized that voice. He turned and saw Eames standing at the top of the staircase. And he looked perfect. He was in a well fitted black three piece suit. The only color accent was on his tie, which was red. Eames always had to add a little bit of flash when it came to his wardrobe. Eames didn’t shave that day so he had a small bit of scruff, which Arthur loved. And his hair was left a little bit messy, just the way Arthur liked it. Arthur couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

 

“You look good.”

 

“You look better.” Eames replied, walking up to him. Arthur just laughed.

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

“I am being serious. You are the best dressed man here.” Arthur just smiled as he reached over and grabbed Eames’ hand.

 

“Eames, I have to tell you something.” Eames looked like he was about to talk when his phone went off.

 

“Shit. Saito is here.” Eames said, looking at his phone. “I have to go. We can talk later, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Arthur said quietly. Eames just smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before going back downstairs. Arthur just sighed.

 

Later. He would tell him later.

* * *

 

Arthur was about ready to kill someone. More specifically, Gabriella. She had shown up, and really, Arthur didn’t know who invited her. But she was there. And once she spotted Eames, she didn’t leave him out of her sight.

 

And what made Arthur even more upset was that Eames didn’t really push her away. Arthur had kept his eye on Eames the entire time. Eames went and spoke with Ariadne and Dom. He even played with the children for a bit. But Saito and Gabriella found him and he hasn’t left their side since.

 

Saito would occasionally leave, but Gabriella always stayed. People would come up to them and she would wrap her arm through his and just smile and laugh and Eames would laugh too. She would lean up and whisper something in his ear and he would smile and go along with it. From a bystander, they would look like a couple.

 

It made Arthur want to rip his hair out.

 

Eames had come here day after day telling him, no, complaining about how Gabriella made his life hell and how much he hated her and how much he regretted their one night stand. Yet here he was, flirting with her. This was Arthur’s house and he was not going to stand for this.

 

He was about to go down there when some slow music started playing. He glanced around and saw couples slowly making their way to the dance floor. Ariadne and Robert were in the middle. He even saw Dom dancing with Philippa. James was, well, Arthur had no idea where he was, but he was probably safe with his grandfather Miles. But then he saw Gabriella dragging Eames onto the dance floor.

 

Eames looked like he was trying to refuse but he still danced with her. He pulled her close and seriously, they looked like a goddamn couple. Arthur was thinking about all the things that Eames could do to avoid her and to refuse her but he was doing nothing. He was dancing with Gabriella and smiling and being all friendly and enjoying it.

 

Eames knew how much Arthur hated Gabriella. So why on earth would he be all nice and flirty with her in Arthur’s own house.

 

Arthur had had enough of this. He was going to have some words with Mr. Eames. He would have to choose, either Gabriella or him. He could not have both.

 

Arthur was about to the stairs when the music stopped. He glanced over and saw Gabriella lean up and kiss Eames. And it wasn’t just a small peck either. It was a full blown kiss.

 

And Eames didn’t even shove her off. Eames was kissing her back. The bastard.

 

Arthur saw red. He had had enough of being friendly for one night. He turned around and went straight for the lights and flipped them off, sending the ballroom into complete darkness besides the light from the moon reflecting through the windows. He heard some screams and everyone talking and wanting to know what happened. He then jumped over the balcony into the middle of the dance floor.

 

He was positive he may have even cracked the tile a bit. He heard everyone’s gasps and screams as he surveyed the crowd. The moonlight hit him just right so that everyone could see him.

 

Arthur saw Ariadne and Robert looking at him and Ariadne just looked worried.

 

“The party is over. Please, get the hell out of my house.” Arthur growled. But no one moved. Really. “Get out!” He shouted, loud enough that he was sure someone on the other side of the house would heard him.

 

“Arthur…” He turned abruptly and saw Eames walking towards him with Gabriella right behind him. Arthur walked forward and shoved Eames out of the way before he walked right up to Gabriella and glared down at her. She looked up at him in total fear and if Arthur could, he would bask in this moment but now was not the time. He could bask later.

 

“You, get the fuck out of my house. I never want you anywhere near my property ever again.”

 

“Arthur…” Eames butted in but Arthur just growled at him. Eames took an immediate step back and Arthur saw a look of fear come across his face.

 

“Get out.” Arthur hissed and Gabriella didn’t say another word. She slowly backed away and left along with all the other people who were still standing about. Arthur turned and started walking away.

 

“Arthur…” Eames added again and Arthur turned and glared at him as well.

 

“That goes for you too. Get out.” Arthur didn’t wait for his answer. He wanted to get away from everyone and fast. He needed to get away before he really started hurting people.

 

But most of all, he just needed to be alone.

 


	10. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now officially caught up with this one on here to where I am on my other sites. So, thank being said, I will try and get an update on this one as soon as I can.

Eames was confused, there was really nothing else to it. Everything had seemed just fine earlier and then randomly, Arthur went ape shit and kicked everyone out of the party.

 

Now, Eames knew he should do exactly what Arthur said and just leave and let things cool off for a few days. But Eames couldn’t just do that. He wanted answers.

 

He ran after Arthur and surprisingly, Arthur let him follow, either that or Arthur wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings. Eames followed him all the way to his room. Arthur slammed the door shut but Eames walked right in anyways. He knew this was dangerous territory but he deserved to know why Arthur was acting like this, didn’t he?

 

Once he shut the door Arthur turned around and glared at him.

 

“What are you doing here? I told you to leave.” Eames sighed.

 

“I want to know why you threw a big hissy fit out there.” Eames asked stepping forward. Arthur laughed.

 

“Are you being serious right now?” Arthur hissed out.

 

“Yes. You were fine at the beginning of the night. What the hell happened?”

 

“If you don’t know what you did wrong than you are really more stupid than I thought.” So, this was about him.

 

“What? Arthur…”

 

“Just go. Please. I don’t want to deal with this right now.” Eames took a deep breath. Again, he should probably just leave. But he was always a little bit stubborn.

 

“Arthur, come on. I don’t feel like I did anything wrong…”

 

“Of course you don’t. You never think you do anything wrong. Maybe that is your problem.”

 

“What?” Eames asked. Seriously, where was all this coming from?

 

“Fine. Gabriella.” Eames eyes widened. “Gabriella is the problem.”

 

“What? Gabriella. Arthur she is nothing…”

 

“Really? Nothing? She is nothing to you? It didn’t look like nothing when she clung to you all night, when she danced with you, and was it nothing when she fucking kissed you!” Arthur shouted and Eames actually stepped back and remained silent. “Yeah, try explaining yourself out of that one.”

 

“It wasn’t what you think.” Eames said slowly.

 

“Oh really, please, explain to me the error of my thinking process.”

 

“Look. I don’t like Gabriella. I have told you that countless times. Tonight is no different.”

 

“Oh really?” Eames knew that Arthur wasn’t buying it. But he was telling the truth.

 

“Yes, really. Saito approached me before the party and asked me if I could play nice with Gabriella. There were potential clients there and he wanted to make sure that we impressed them.”

 

“Why would you need to impress him? Why Gabriella?” Eames sighed.

 

“Saito is preparing for her new position. Our departments are going to merge and he wanted some good PR on it. Gabriella went a little overboard with the task but...”

 

“But you did not fight it Eames.” Eames could tell that Arthur was hurting. His voice was cracking and he had a very sad look on his face. It was very boyish and it made Eames want to cry.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“Damn right you weren’t thinking. This is my house Eames. I didn’t even want her here. I didn’t even know she had been invited. How do you think I feel when I look down and see you dancing with someone else when you should be dancing with me? I can’t do things like that anymore. I can’t go into public now and be with you or show you off. I can’t even dance with you in my own house at my best friend’s party.”

 

“Arthur…it doesn’t matter. Things like that don’t bother me.”

 

“Oh I think it does. I think you got lost in the idea of being in a normal relationship with a normal person, and you know what Eames, I think you enjoyed it.” Eames was starting to get mad at him now. Arthur had no right saying that about him. Accusing him of all these things. Eames had given Arthur a second chance why can’t he do the same?

 

“Fine. You know what. I did enjoy it. I liked the idea of being able to show my partner around and all that. But really, what am I supposed to do. How else am I to enjoy myself? Especially when you are supposed to die in two months and don’t even have the guts to tell me yourself.” Eames saw Arthur tense up and he knew he had made a serious mistake.

 

Eames really should have just gone home when he had the chance.

 

“What did you just say?” Arthur hissed out as he just stared back at him. Eames didn’t respond. He knew Arthur had heard him and he was not going to repeat it again. “How do you know that?” Eames just looked at him. Arthur then gave a little chuckle and Eames knew that this was not going to be good. “I think the better question is, how long have you known about it?”

 

“Arthur…”

 

“My guess is that you knew last night, and most likely quite a bit before that.”

 

“Arthur, don’t…”

 

“Don’t what? You knew I was dying. All this time. You played friendly with me and made me….” Eames felt his heart drop when Arthur’s voice cracked again.

 

“Arthur… come on…”

 

“No. These past few months were all just lies. Did Dom and Ariadne put you up to this? To try and make my last moments happy?”

 

“No Arthur. Don’t be like that. I really do like you…”

 

“I don’t need your pity. I never did. And if I wanted a pity fuck I’m sure I could find someone who would do it for me. You are the last person I would want to pity me.”

 

“Arthur. This isn’t like you…”

 

“Isn’t like me?” Arthur growled out. “Since when did you ever really know me?” Eames just remained silent. “You knew nothing of me before Yusuf tasked you to do the job. That is the only reason you come. That is the only reason you still continue to come.”

 

“This is not you, Arthur. You are better than this, to come to silly conclusions like this. I know the real you.”

 

“No. You don’t. You see what I look like? This is the real me. Mal just put it on the outside for the world to see.” Eames just stared at him.

 

“Arthur…” He whispered, but Arthur just ignored him.

 

“Now take you and your stupid pity out of my house.”

 

“Arthur…be reasonable about this.”

 

“You are not welcome in this house anymore….”

 

“Arthur, come on. Your medicine…”

 

“I no longer need the medicine, so your services are no longer necessary.”

 

“But Arthur, the pain…”

 

“Is none of your concern. Nor was it ever. Good night Mr. Eames.” Arthur said, dismissing him. Eames didn’t move as Arthur turned around.

 

“Arthur…”

 

“Get out!” Arthur shouted. Eames looked down. Well, that was is. Don’t say he didn’t try. Eames turned and left the room without another word.

 

On his way out he saw Ariadne and Dom, but he didn’t say anything to them. There was nothing left to say. He just left feeling more alone than he had ever felt before.

 

He needed to go home and just sleep off this night and hope that better ones were in his future.

* * *

 

Eames didn’t leave his bed for the next few days. It wasn’t until Yusuf came over, completely sleep deprived, and dragged his sorry ass out of bed that he actually left his bed.

 

So now, Eames sat at his kitchen table, tea mug in hand, with Yusuf just staring at him, waiting for an explanation that Eames did not want to tell him.

 

“So, what’s wrong?” Eames took a small sip.

 

“I think the better question is what makes you think that something is wrong.”

 

“Eames, I am not completely stupid, alright. You never mope around your house. So, something is definitely up, and by the nice voicemail I received from Arthur yesterday, I am assuming it has something to do with him.”

 

“He called you?”

 

“Yes. But I wasn’t home. All his voicemail said was that my medicine was no longer needed and he thanks me for what I did and that I will be receiving my pay for it in the mail soon.”

 

“Of course.” Eames grunted out.

 

“What the hell happened? I thought everything was fine. You sounded so happy the other day.”

 

“Everything was fine until I made a total ass of myself.” Yusuf sighed and sat down across from him.

 

“What did you do?” Eames was silent until Yusuf kicked him under the table and forced him to tell the story.

 

“I went to the party and everything was going great. And then Saito showed up and made me play nice with Gabriella.” Yusuf let out a small sigh. “Don’t judge.”

 

“Sorry, but when it comes to her I can’t help but judge you.”

 

“Look, I had no intention of anything happening. I thought it would be simple. Just play nice. But she took it way too far. She got all couple-like and there was nothing I could do. If I threw a fit Saito would see and I would get fired.”

 

“So, Arthur saw this and got all mad.”

 

“Yes. He saw us dance and…”

 

“And what Eames?”

 

“She kissed me.”

 

“Oh Eames.”

 

“Yeah. Tell me about it.”

 

“You messed up bad. In his house too?”

 

“I didn’t think he was going to watch me like a hawk?”

 

“Eames, imagine if you were him. What else do you expect him to do in his own house when there is a party going on for his best friend? A party he can’t even go to.”

 

“I don’t know!” Eames shouted. “I honestly don’t know. I wasn’t thinking. I was with Gabriella and everything just seemed to fit, you know? Like, this was how a couple was supposed to be. I should be able to show off the person I’m with. Everything just felt right for that one moment. But I knew Yusuf, I knew that Gabriella was not the one I wanted to show off. It was just the idea that appealed to me.” Yusuf gave a brief nod like he knew what he was talking about.

 

“So, what happened?”

 

“Arthur got mad and made everyone leave. He made a big spectacle of himself and scared everyone. So, naturally, I followed him to see what was wrong and he told me he never wanted to see me again. And I left.” Eames didn’t feel like going into details about Arthur saying that he was pitying him and that it was just a pity fuck.

 

Eames hadn’t really told anyone that they had been together in that way. He wasn’t quite sure how people would react to it all.

 

“Right. So, what are you going to do about it?” Yusuf asked and Eames just looked at him like he was crazy.

 

“What do you mean? Arthur doesn’t want me anymore. I am just going to leave him alone and let him die in peace.”

 

“You think this is all going to end when he dies?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Eames. You have feelings for him, I can tell. This will only get worse when he dies because then comes all the guilt and regret.”

 

“I think you overestimate my feelings in this matter. Why should I care about Arthur? He has lied to me. He thought I pitied him when we were together. All he saw was the bad in me. It was like I was unable to do well in his eyes. It was like that before he met me and this just proves that it is still like this. I don’t need someone like that in my life. I need someone who can trust me. I don’t need someone like Arthur.”

 

“Eames. You don’t mean that.” Eames just stood up, ignoring what he had said.

 

“I’m going back to bed. You know the way out.” Eames said quietly as he made his way back to his room.

 

And for the first time in a while, Eames felt truly lost.

* * *

 

Eames skipped out on work the whole next week. He made up the excuse to Saito that he had caught a really bad cold and could barely leave his bed.

 

At least one part of that statement was right. Eames could not find the will to leave his bed. All he could think about was that night and all the things he could have done differently and all the things he could have said to not have Arthur mad at him.

 

He couldn’t admit it out loud, but in his mind he knew that he was in the wrong.

 

Yusuf came by the check on him every day to make sure he hadn’t died or anything. Yusuf also told him that he had talked to Arthur, trying to get him to reconsider about the medicine.

 

But Arthur didn’t want it. And Eames knew that. He wouldn’t budge on it. Give it a while and Dom or Ariadne would call Yusuf and have him bring Arthur a dose. But Arthur wouldn’t be the one to ask for it. He didn’t last time and he won’t again.

 

Arthur was just doing the same thing Eames was. Moping. Arthur was hurt as was Eames. But give it time and things would go back to normal. At least they would for Eames. For Arthur, not so much.

 

But at least Saito fell for his lie. Eames would be moping a lot more if he had lost his job too.

 

Truth is Eames didn’t know what to think. That is why he was moping, as Yusuf put it. He should feel relieved to be away from Arthur. He didn’t need to be attached to someone who was just going to die in a few months. He did not need to deal with that. He didn’t want to deal with that.

 

But something told Eames that he would feel it anyways. Yusuf was right. He was already too involved with Arthur to not be affected. And it sucked.

Eames had tried not to become attached, but Arthur is just Arthur. He is amazing. Arthur was everything Eames had ever wanted.

 

And Eames was positive that he loved Arthur.

 

But now that he knew that, he could never tell Arthur. There was no way now that Arthur loved him. Not after what he had done.

 

Eames was screwed, no matter what.

* * *

 

Eames finally went back to work the next week. Although he still felt awful.

 

He walked through the office, not saying hello to anyone, although he did notice the stares, but he figured he would get them. He has been gone a week and he looked like an absolute train wreck. His hair was a mess, his pants were dirty and his shirt was un-tucked and it was just a disaster.

 

 

He walked into his office and saw Meredith smile at him. Oh how he had missed her. She could never judge him no matter what he did.

 

“Mr. Eames.”

 

“Meredith.” He said quietly.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Like shit. But I shall endure. No visits right now, okay?”

 

“Alright.” She said with her usual friendly smile. Eames smiled back.

 

“Thanks dear.” He answered, going into his office. He let out a small sigh as he glanced around. It seemed like it had been an eternity since he was last here. It didn’t feel the same like it had before. It felt empty.

 

He sat down at his desk, took a deep breath, and went to work.

 

He could make it. He could endure. He had done it before and he can do it again.

* * *

 

Endure is exactly what Eames did.

 

A month had gone by since Ariadne’s party. And it was a long month.  Eames worked late almost every night, trying to get more and more done. Work kept him busy and if he was busy then he wasn’t thinking about Arthur or his feelings.

 

Yusuf also kept an eye on him to make sure he was taking care of himself.

 

Things were almost back to the way they were. That was, until Ariadne’s wedding invitation came in the mail and Eames had to skip work that day so he could mope about the fact that Arthur would be dead by then.

 

But it was just that day. He got a grip on things and went back to work.

 

So today, he was at work, going over a new project and some ideas from his staff when Gabriella walked in. He looked up and sighed. She had been doing quite well with not bothering him since the party.

 

“What do you want?” He asked, leaning back in his chair as she sat down in front of him.

 

“It has been a while, Belden.”

 

“You have about five seconds to tell me what you want before I kick you out of my office.”

 

“That is no way to treat a lady.”

 

“You are no lady. You are pure evil.” Eames watched as her face fell. It was almost humorous. He would have smiled but then she would have thought he was joking.

 

“How dare you…”

 

“No, how dare you!” Eames said as he stood up. “You ruined everything!”

 

“Me? How did I ruin everything?” She said, standing up as well.

 

“At the party. You fucked everything up that I had with Arthur…”

 

“Arthur?” She replied, interrupting him.

 

“Yes, Arthur.” Eames watched a she smiled at him.

 

“Is that why he threw a hissy fit? Because of me?”

 

“Yes.” Eames said.

 

“So, he was upset that I was there because I am taking his job.”

 

“No. He was upset because you kissed me.” Eames said.

 

“Oh. Is he upset or are you just upset?” Eames just stared at her before he decided that he didn’t want to put up with her anymore.

 

“Get out of my office.”

 

“I think I hit a nerve.” She said, smiling again.

 

“Get out.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you had feelings for Arthur.” Eames paused.

 

“What does it matter to you?”

 

“He is a monster Eames. You should stay away from him.”

 

“The only monster I know is you. Now get out.” Gabriella just gave him one last look before walking out of his office.

 

Eames sat down and let out a long breath. How had his life come to this?

 


	11. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Motivation was just not with me. And I have two other stories I am working on so that was part of the wait as well. But, here it is. And only two more chapters left!

To say that Arthur was in pain was quite the understatement. Now total agony, that was the perfect word to describe how he felt. If he thought that those few days were bad, a month was so much worse.

 

Now all Arthur did was just lay in bed all day, fighting back tears from all the pain he was in. This was the pain that Mal had meant for him. This was exactly the punishment she had intended for him to go through the whole year.

 

Arthur also discovered that he had another scar a few days after the party. And he knew that it was from him hurting Eames that had caused it. That meant that now Eames had two special scars on Arthur.

 

That small fact made Arthur think about Eames more and more when he was the last thing that Arthur wanted on his mind. But every day, all Arthur could think about was how he could have done things differently that night. How he could have said things different so that he wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with.

 

But Arthur couldn’t change the past.

 

Arthur loved Eames. He knew that for certain now. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he didn’t want to feel it with anyone else. But Arthur didn’t want to go to Eames and tell him all of this. Arthur knew that he was not the one who could give Eames everything he wanted. He didn’t deserve someone like Eames. Regardless of all that he had done to Arthur as well, Eames was still a good person and Arthur didn’t want to hurt him anymore than he already has.

 

Besides, Arthur only had a few days left.

 

Ariadne had moved out a few days ago. She was the most upset by it. She was crying non-stop at night and it kept Arthur up hearing her. He couldn’t handle it anymore. So, they talked about it and he decided it would be best if she packed up her things and moved in with Robert. They were going to be married anyways. She had said her final goodbyes to him and left without another word.

 

Dom on the other hand, he came in every day to check up on Arthur and make sure he was still alive and well. Of course, Arthur was alive but he was far from being well. Every day Dom told him to call Yusuf to have him come over and give him some medicine. But every day Arthur said no.

 

Arthur had finally come to terms with his punishment. He deserved to be in this kind of pain. He deserved to be alone and to die alone, unloved and as a hated person in the world. He was pretty much that while he was alive, might as well keep up with it when he died.

 

Arthur rolled over and tried not to think about Eames anymore. He really didn’t need that today. But of course that all went straight to hell when he looked over at his nightstand. Dom must have come in while he was asleep. There was a tea set sitting on his nightstand. Dom had brought him tea. And not just one cup, he brought him the whole fucking set.

 

He bolted out of bed, ignoring the pain. He grabbed the tea kettle and threw it against the wall, making his shatter to pieces, sending tea everywhere. He grabbed another cup and threw it against the wall. One after another, breaking every single one. Arthur really had no idea why Dom had brought the whole fucking tea set but it was a good way to release his anger.

 

Arthur grabbed the last cup and was about the throw it when he saw which one it was, rather, he felt the small chip in the cup. It was Eames’ cup. He looked down at it for a few moments before setting it down on his nightstand.

 

He couldn’t destroy that. Doing that was almost just as bad as killing Eames himself.

 

Arthur let out a small sigh before turning back around and walking towards his bed. He looked over when she heard the door open. It was Dom. Of course it was. It couldn’t be anyone else. Ariadne was gone and the children were sort of forbidden from coming in here and disturbing him.

 

“Yes?” Arthur said as he crawled back onto his bed.

 

“I called Yusuf today.” Arthur stopped moving and looked over at Dom, hoping he had misheard him. Unfortunately he hadn’t.

 

“Why would you do that?” Dom stepped forward and but looked away. Arthur saw that he was looking at the broken glass and tea puddles on the floor.

 

“What did that tea set ever do to you to deserve such a harsh ending?”

 

“Exist.” Arthur said as he glared over at Dom. “Answer my question Dom.” Dom let out a small sigh before sitting down in the chair next to Arthur’s bed.

 

“I called Yusuf because you are in pain and you need it.”

 

“I am always in pain, Dom. Every day. I have been for the past year. Today is no different. Besides, did you forget that I am dying?”

 

“You know I didn’t forget that. But that small fact doesn’t matter. Your last days should not be in pain.”

 

“I deserve it. I deserve to be in pain. I deserve to die.” Dom let out a loud sigh.

 

“You know. You can always just go and talk to Eames.”

 

“No I can’t.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because he hates me, Dom. He wouldn’t want to see me anyways. Besides, it is a bit too late now.”

 

“It is never too late.” Arthur just looked at him like he was crazy. There are always times when it was too late. With Mal for instance, and when Arthur died, it would be too late then. Dom didn’t know what he was talking about.

 

“I really do not want to talk about this Dom. Especially with you.” That may have been a bit harsh, but really, Dom was in no way the person who needed to talk to him about this.

 

“Fine. But Yusuf will be here later today and you will let him give you the medicine.”

 

“Doesn’t my opinion matter? I don’t want the medicine.”

 

“Well that is just too damn bad. I will strap you down and force you to take it if I have to.”

 

“You couldn’t overpower me.” Arthur replied with a small chuckle. He could throw Dom across the room like he was a twig.

 

“Oh I don’t know about that. Especially with you being quite weak at the moment. I think I could handle you. You move and you are in pain. I think I have the advantage here.” Arthur just glared at him. There were times when he really hated Dom and questioned why they were even friends. This was one of those times. “Yusuf is coming and you will willingly let him give you the medicine, is that clear?” But Dom didn’t stay long enough for Arthur to answer. He just stormed out of the room.

 

Arthur just rolled back over. He really wished he was just dead already. He didn’t want to deal with any of this.

* * *

 

Arthur is awoken by the door opening. He really wished that his sense of hearing didn’t work so well now. Even the sound of a mouse scurrying across the floor was enough to wake him up. Before it was nice, having improved senses, but now, now it was torture.

 

He rolled over and saw Ariadne walk in. That was surprising. He hadn’t expected to see her again.

 

“Ariadne?”

 

“Hello Arthur.” She said with a small smile. He couldn’t help but smile back. It was nice to see her again. She walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him, snuggling in close.

 

“What made you come back?”

 

“You are my best friend, Arthur. I can’t just abandon you now. No matter how scared or upset I may be, I will always be here for you.” Arthur just smiled as he reached forward and grabbed her hands.

 

“I’m glad that you are here Ariadne. Dom is being a complete asshole right now.”

 

“Well, getting Yusuf to come here was actually my idea.” Ariadne replied quietly. Arthur couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. He should have seen that one coming.

 

“Of course. I should have known Dom would never actually take the initiative like that.”

 

“I want you to be happy Arthur. Even if you are dying, you can still be at peace with yourself before you go.” Arthur was silent for a bit, letting what she said sink in.

 

“Dom keeps telling me that I should go to Eames.”

 

“And what do you think?”

 

“Obviously no, because I haven’t gone over there yet.”

 

“Well, do you love him?”

 

“Of course I do, which is exactly why I’m not going to him. If I were to go over there and confess everything, it would make everything worse. It needs to be a clean break.”

 

“It’s already too late for that Arthur. You know that.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He replied, not looking her in the eye. “Eames hates me now. He is probably just waiting for me to die.”

 

“But you don’t hate him, do you? After everything he has done to you, you still love him, what makes you think that he would hate you?”

 

“Because I would hate me if I were him.”

 

“Arthur…” But she stopped talking when the door opened again. Honestly, doesn’t anyone knock anymore? Arthur looked over and saw Yusuf walk in.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. Dom said to come right in…”

 

“It is quite alright Yusuf.” Ariadne replied. “I was just leaving.” She turned back and looked at Arthur. “I love you Arthur. Always know that.”

 

“I know. Believe me, I know.” She smiled at him before leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to his lips before hopping off the bed.

 

“He’s all yours doctor.” Yusuf just laughed as she left the room. Arthur slowly pulled himself up, wincing in pain.

 

“I would ask how you’re feeling, but I can see that you are obviously in pain.”

 

“Yeah. You didn’t have to come. I am quite okay with being in pain. I am quite used to it by now.”

 

“I know. But I feel obligated to.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because you are in pain. I can’t just leave you in pain knowing that I can do something about it.”

 

Arthur was silent for a bit after that. He decided it would be better to let Yusuf work in silence. There really wasn’t much left to be said at this point. And the less he talked the faster Yusuf got out of here.

 

But Arthur felt nervous around Yusuf. He was Eames’ best friend. Most likely Yusuf didn’t want to be here and was silently judging Arthur for how he had treated Eames.

 

But curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask about Eames.

 

“So, have you seen Eames lately?” Arthur asked, trying to make it sound casual. But he knew coming from him it would sound desperate.

 

“I have.” Yusuf replied as he slowly filled up the syringe. Yusuf sounded as uninterested as he could possibly be. Arthur knew he was right about the silently judging part.

 

“How is he?” Arthur asked. “Is he doing alright?” Yusuf looked up at him then and gave a small smile.

 

“You really do care about him, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Arthur answered automatically. “I am positive that I have been in love with him since I first laid eyes on him. It just may have taken me a bit to fully realize it.”

 

“Well, why don’t you tell Eames this?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Because isn’t an answer, Arthur.”

 

“Because I am just going to die anyways. I can’t do that to him, Yusuf. I can’t confess everything and then just die the next day. I can’t give Eames what he wants or what he deserves.” Yusuf was silent for a bit. “I would only make his life worse.”

 

“He was very distraught after the party. He didn’t go to work for a week.”

 

“Oh.” Arthur said quietly.

 

“But he seems to be doing better, at least on the outside.” Arthur nodded.

 

“He deserves to be happy.”

 

“Hopefully someday he will be happy.” Arthur nodded and closed his eyes as Yusuf stuck him with the needle.

 

“Ouch.” Arthur felt this sudden pain in his arm. And it was more pain than usual.

 

“Everything alright?” Yusuf asked as he looked up at him.

 

“Yeah. Must have forgotten what it feels like.”

 

“Well, it has been a month.” Yusuf pulled out the needle but Arthur still felt the pain in his arm. His body must have forgotten about the medicine or something. “Are you sure everything is alright?” Arthur looked up at him and saw that Yusuf was just staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Yusuf just nodded as he started packing everything up.

 

“I will tell Eames you asked about him. He would probably like to hear that.”

 

Arthur was just about to object to that when he felt a rather large jolt of pain shoot throughout his body. He let out a small yell as he fell back against the bed.

 

“Arthur!” Yusuf said as ran towards the bed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“My body is in pain.”

 

“Normal pain? Have you felt this pain before?” Yusuf asked, looking rather nervous.

 

“No.” Another jolt of pain rang throughout his body and Arthur managed to not scream that time. “My body feels like it is on fire.” Arthur choked out as he smashed his face into his pillow.

 

“This is not good.” Arthur closed his eyes and just tried to force the pain away but he could feel it spreading. “I have to go and get some supplies. I will be back in fifteen minutes.” Arthur didn’t respond, but he heard Yusuf leave the room.

 

Everything started getting a little bit hazy and it wasn’t long before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

 

Arthur didn’t know how long he had been out for. But when he woke up there were other people in the room with him. He could hear them talking in hushed voices. He cracked open an eye and saw Yusuf standing with Dom and Ariadne. Ariadne was crying and Dom just looked upset.

 

Arthur tried to move but all he felt was pain so he stayed put.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Arthur hissed out. Yusuf turned and looked at him. Dom and Ariadne didn’t. Yusuf walked forward and knelt down next to him.

 

“It seems that someone got into my stuff and switched up my medicine.” Arthur forced himself to sit up.

 

“So what the hell did you give me?”

 

“It seems that it is a sort of poison.” Arthur could hear the nervousness in his voice.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know how it happened, Arthur. But it is spreading fast and I am afraid that I won’t be able to get it out.”

 

“So, this poison is killing me?” Arthur asked. He glanced over at Dom and Ariadne. Dom finally looked at him but Ariadne couldn’t.

 

“It would seem so.”

 

“Mal wouldn’t let this happen.” Arthur knew this much. She wanted to be the one to kill him in her own twisted way. “She will let this drag out until my last day.” Dom looked away then. Arthur had tried really hard not to bring her up this past year but now it didn’t seem to really matter at the moment.

 

“What if she did this?” Yusuf added in.

 

“She wouldn’t kill me with poison.” Yusuf just nodded. It was true. She wouldn’t waste her time with poison. That would have been too easy.

 

“Well, I will get down to the bottom of this. This is attempted murder, regardless of your past state of health.” Arthur couldn’t say anything else to Yusuf because Yusuf was gone before he could even comprehend the worse.

 

Arthur just looked over at Dom and Ariadne again. Who would really want to kill him that badly that they would resort to this? Especially since he only had a few days left to live anyways.

 


	12. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. Been a little busy these past few days. But here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

Eames walked into his office, just wanting to go back to sleep. He wanted to go home and just sleep his life away. But he knew that wouldn’t really work out very well, especially with what his sleep pattern was becoming these days. The past few nights he hadn’t been able to sleep because of one person and one person alone. Arthur.

 

He knew that Arthur only had a few days left. Everything in Eames’s body had told him that he needed to go to Arthur, but his mind, his thoughts, told him that it was a bad idea, that it would only make things worse.

 

Eames sat down at his desk and opened up his email. He might as well try and do something productive. He had been slacking off all this week. It wouldn’t be long before someone started to notice. To his dismay, there was a new email waiting for him and it was from Saito, which was weird because Saito never sent out emails from his own account. His secretary was the one that always did it.

 

But the email was directed to all the department heads, so it must have been very important.

 

  _Starting next week, Gabriella Abbrams will be taking over Arthur Callahan’s job. Everything will be forwarded to her from Arthur’s email for the first month. After that, all emails will be lost and can affect your job. So please prepare yourself carefully._

_-M. Saito_

 

Eames quickly deleted the email. He didn’t want to be reminded of the fact that Gabriella was taking over Arthur’s job. And he knew that Saito would most likely not even say anything about Arthur’s death to the company. No one would really know. After all that Arthur had done for Saito and for the company, when he is gone, no one would even know how amazing he truly was. They would just think he was fired because he had been cursed. It was ridiculous.

 

Eames was about to start working on a plan for a new project when he saw Yusuf burst into his office looking quite distraught.

 

“Yusuf? What’s wrong?”

 

“Eames, have you messed with Arthur’s medicine lately?”

 

“Um, no. After the party I dropped it off in your lab. I haven’t touched it since.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Why? What’s…” But Eames didn’t get to finish. Yusuf stormed right back out of his office.

 

Eames got a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was not good. If Yusuf was upset over something, it must have been really bad, especially if it concerns Arthur.  Eames quickly ran after him.

 

He walked into Yusuf’s lab and found him staring at a small vile.

 

“Yusuf, what is wrong?” Eames glanced around, trying to find something that was out of the ordinary. But everything looked fine, except Yusuf, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

 

“You see this?” Yusuf asked, holding up the vile.

 

“Yeah, that’s Arthur’s medicine.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So?”

 

“I went to Arthur’s to give him his medicine. And what I gave him was not this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, someone switched up my vials.”

 

“So what did you give Arthur?” Eames was trying to remain calm, but he was one second away from snapping.

 

“Something that poisoned him.”

 

“Poisoned?” Eames choked out.

 

“He’s dying.” Eames’ whole body tensed up. “Faster than normal.” Eames didn’t stay much longer. He bolted out of the room and ran to his office. He needed to get to Arthur. He had to see him.

 

He needed to call Dom and tell him he was coming over. He would email Saito and…

 

“Hello Belden.” Eames looked up and saw that Gabriella was sitting at his desk, in his chair, smiling up at him.

 

“Gabriella.” He said, straightening up. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to talk.”

 

“I’m quite busy at the moment.” Eames really needed her to leave. He did not have time for her to be here wasting his time.

 

“I’m sure it can wait.” It really couldn’t.

 

“What is it that you want to talk about?” Eames said with a sigh. Maybe, just maybe, if he played nice and humored her, she would leave sooner.

 

“I assume you received the email.” That was what she wanted to talk about. Really?

 

“Yes. If you are expecting a congratulations you won’t get one from me.”

 

“Why not?” I worked my ass off to get where I am today.” Oh, she was going to play that card, was she?

 

“You took advantage of a man’s misfortune. Saito never would have hired you if you hadn’t been brown-nosing him the whole fucking time! That does not count as hard work! That is taking the easy way up! The only thing worse would have been if you actually fucked Saito to get your job!” Eames was literally shaking with anger. And when Gabriella just smiled at him he almost lost it.

 

“I don’t think this is really about me, is it? I think this is about poor dying Arthur.”

 

“Don’t bring him into…” He stopped short. Gabriella should know nothing about Arthur dying. No one should, except him and Yusuf. He was still a bit unsure about how much Saito knew. “How do you know about that?” Gabriella was silent. “Gabriella, how the fuck do you know about Arthur dying?”

 

“I did what I had to to get where I am.” She looked up at him. “Regardless of what it involved.”

 

“And that involves poisoning an innocent man!”

 

“Innocent?” Gabriella laughed. “Arthur is far from being innocent. His misdeeds are what killed him to begin with. I’m not the one that cursed him. I am merely just pushing him along.”

 

“What else?”

 

“What?”

 

“What else does Arthur have that you want?” Eames asked, stepping towards the desk. “It’s not just his job. Something must have tipped you over to edge. So what was it?” She looked up and glared at him.

 

“You.” She gritted out.

 

“What?” He was not expecting that answer.

 

“He has you. You love him and you could care less about me. What makes him so damn special?”

 

“Well, he hasn’t tried to kill anyone, for starters. And he is a good person. Underneath everything, he is a wonderful guy.” Eames leaned down so that he was face to face with her. “You on the other hand, you may be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside; that is where your true ugliness lies.” Eames straightened up and walked over and grabbed his briefcase. Gabriella was just staring at him with a dumbstruck look on her face. Eames almost wanted to laugh but now was not the time. “Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be.”

* * *

 

Eames really didn’t know how he made it to Arthur’s without getting a ticket, or worse, getting into a wreck and killing someone. Then again, the drive was a little bit of a haze. He wouldn’t remember it even if he tried.

 

He had called Yusuf on the way out and told him about Gabriella and that she was the one that had poisoned Arthur. Yusuf was going to call the authorities and have her arrested or something like that. Eames didn’t really care about what happened to her at the moment. All he cared about was getting to Arthur as soon as possible. He would deal with everything else later.

 

Eames pulled into the driveway and darted for the house. Eames wasn’t even sure if the car was even off, or in park for that matter. But he didn’t care.

 

He didn’t even knock. He just burst through the door and ran up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he met Ariadne, who had just walked out of Arthur’s room.

 

“Eames?”

 

“Ariadne. Look, I know I am the last person on Earth Arthur would want to see right now, but I have to see him. Yusuf told me what happened and I have to. I just…”

 

“Eames.” She said with a smile, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You can go in and see him.” Eames just smiled and walked passed her and towards Arthur’s room.

 

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He really hoped that Arthur wouldn’t kick him out. He knocked lightly. He wasn’t going to just walk right in. This was Arthur’s room, completely different than the house in general. He couldn’t just walk right in now.

 

The door opened and Eames came face to face with Dom Cobb.

 

“Eames.”

 

“I heard about Arthur. I wanted to see him, if that is okay?” Dom just nodded and walked out of the room. Eames let out a deep breath and walked in, closing the door behind him.

 

The room was dark, like always. But something about it just seemed so much darker than normal, like the room knew that someone was dying in it. Arthur was lying on the bed. He had his eyes closed but Eames could tell that he wasn’t sleeping. He probably couldn’t, not now.

 

“Eames?” Arthur whispered.

 

“Hey.” Eames walked over and sat down next to the bed. Arthur still kept his eyes closed. Eames took the chance to glance around the room.

 

Everything seemed to be the same as it was the last time he was here, although the broken china on the floor was new. It looked like someone had tried to clean it up but had gotten distracted and just left it there. His eyes then found one lone cup sitting on the nightstand. He reached out and picked it up, a small smile coming to his face.

 

Arthur had kept his cup.

 

“You should take that home with you.” Eames looked over and saw that Arthur was now looking at him.

 

“I know.” Arthur let out a small cough and pulled himself up a bit.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“I came because Yusuf told me about what happened. I should have been here sooner and all I can think about is that this is my fault.”

 

“Unless you poisoned me yourself, this isn’t your fault.”

 

“But it is. Gabriella was the one who did this to you.”

 

“Gabriella?”

 

“Yeah. She thought that by getting rid of you she could have me.” Eames reached forward and grabbed Arthur’s hand. “How wrong she was.”

 

“I’m just going to die anyways. There is nothing that can be done now.”

 

“I should have been here. I wasted a month of being with you because I was stupid and selfish.”

 

“I gave you every reason to hate me Eames. It is understandable.”

 

“But I didn’t hate you.” Eames leaned forward. “Arthur, I could never hate you. I am madly in love you with you.” Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked over at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you Arthur. It has taken me a bit to fully catch on, but yeah, I do. I love everything about you which is why I don’t like that you seem so fine with dying right now, leaving all of us behind like this.”

 

“Truth is, I’m scared to death.”

 

“Then why act like everything is alright. That no one’s feelings matter.”

 

“I thought if I hid my feelings nothing would bother me; that I would be alright with being alone and dying alone. But then you came along and threw that plan out the window.”

 

“I came along?”

 

“Yes. You threw everything off, especially when I realized that I loved you too.” Eames stopped breathing for a few seconds.

 

“You love me?” Arthur looked over at him and smiled.

 

“Of course. I believe I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. It just took me awhile to realize it.” Eames grinned. They were silent for a bit, just smiling at each other.

 

“I hate that it has to end this way.” Eames said, his smile fading as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

“Oh don’t be so melodramatic.” Eames jumped and turned around. There was a woman leaning against the doorway. She smiled at them before walking in.

 

“Mal.” Arthur whispered.

 

So this was Mal. Dom and Ariadne walked in right behind her. As Eames looked at her, he could see why she would make the perfect witch. She was beautiful and very alluring. She could get anyone to do what she wanted just by looking at them.

 

“Arthur still has a few days left. Why are you here?” Ariadne asked. She sounded quite distraught. Of course, she should, her best friend was dying.

 

“Does he?” She replied. “I would say by looking at him that he has less than that, especially with the poison spreading throughout his body.” She looked over and smiled at Eames. “Hello Mr. Eames.”

 

“Why are you here?” Dom asked. Dom looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Of course, Mal was his wife, his dead wife. Eames was sure he would be right there with him if he would have seen his dead wife again.

 

“Poison is not how Arthur is supposed to die.” She slowly walked over to the bed.

 

“Are you here to kill me?” Arthur asked. She smiled and reached over and cupped his cheek. Eames was sure that he wasn’t breathing right now. He had no idea what was going on or what would happen.

 

“Leave it to you Arthur to realize the message behind the curse at the last second.”

 

“What?” Eames blurted out. He felt like he was the only one here who had no idea what was going on.

 

“I put the spell on Arthur because he was incapable of love, of caring for someone who wasn’t himself. The spell would only be undone if he could learn to love and have someone learn to love him in return.”

 

Eames was about to respond when Mal put her hand over Arthur’s face. A green light appeared around him. Eames just watched in shock as the light slowly flowed into Mal’s palm.

 

The green light slowly dissipated only to be replaced by a bright gold light. Eames backed away, covering his eyes as the light illuminated the whole room.

 

When the light finally died down, Eames glanced over at the bed.

 

The man lying in the bed was not the Arthur Eames knew. But Eames did know this man. He worked at Saito’s office. Eames had seen him a few times here or there but the last time he had seen him was at Saito’s party.

 

It all made sense now why Eames hadn’t see him since.

 

After all this time, Arthur Callahan was the gorgeous man Eames had a crush on at the office.

 

“Wow.” Eames took a step forward.

 

“What?” Arthur asked, sitting up. Eames watched as Arthur looked down at his hands, realization hitting him. Arthur jumped off the bed and ran towards the cracked mirror that he still, for some odd reason, kept in his room. “I’m back.” Arthur reached up and touched the glass. He turned around and smiled. “I’m back!”

 

Eames just smiled as Dom and Ariadne ran over to him and pulled him into a big group hug. He wasn’t about to interrupt their group moment. After all, they had known Arthur for much longer than Eames had.

 

“Good luck Mr. Eames.” He looked over and saw Mal standing right next to him. She was looking at Arthur as well.

 

“With what?”

 

“With life.” Eames turned back and looked over at Arthur. Arthur was smiling and laughing. He was so beautiful and perfect. He was everything Eames ever wanted and more.

 

“Thanks but…” He turned to look back at Mal, but she was gone. He glanced around the room to see where she had gone. He looked through the open door and saw her looking down the stairwell. If Eames could guess, he would say she was looking at her children. But there was no way to tell for sure.

 

“Eames!” He turned back again and saw Arthur making his way over to him. Eames just smiled and walked up to him slowly. He slowly raised a hand and placed it on Arthur’s face. It was weird without all the scars and extra hair. Eames had grown so used to it lately.

 

“I can’t believe I am seeing you right now. The real you.”

 

“Well, what do you think?” Eames knew that Arthur was nervous about this. Arthur had strived on his looks for his whole life. And Arthur had deemed himself ugly for almost a year, so of course now he was looking for some compliment. To see what Eames thought about him.

 

“I didn’t fall in love with your looks, Arthur.” Arthur just gave him a small pout. Eames just laughed. “You are just as beautiful as you were the first time I saw you.”

 

“But, you’ve never seen me like this.”

 

“Of course I have. We worked together Arthur, at the same company for years. I may not have known who you were, but I definitely saw you. You aren’t very hard to miss.” Arthur let out a small sigh and looked up at him impatiently.

 

“So?” Eames just smiled and pulled Arthur forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“You look fine.” Arthur just smiled at him. “But there is something.”

 

“And what would that be?” Eames slowly reached out and tugged on Arthur’s ears.

 

“I really miss your other ears.” Dom and Ariadne just laughed as Arthur shoved him back.

 

“Fuck off.” Eames just smiled as he pulled Arthur into a hug.

 

Eames knew that everything was going to be just fine from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue is left! And I will try and get it up ASAP!


	13. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys! =)

Arthur walked through the office with a smile on his face, occasionally nodding and smiling at people as he walked by them. It had been a month since Eames had broken the curse and set everything back to the way it had been. Ever since then, Arthur had been in the best of moods.

 

Arthur had talked with Saito and set everything straight and started working again a week later. Eames had wanted him to take a longer break, to get back in the swing of things and being in the public, but Arthur had actually missed working. Sure he had done most of it from home this past year, but he missed being in the office.

 

He missed seeing people. He may not have talked to any of them before, but that didn’t mean he missed seeing people and being around civilization in general. Being stuck in your house for a year can really put things in perspective for you.

 

As for Gabriella, Arthur pressed charges against her and had her arrested. He was going to just threaten her to leave town and never come back, but, he kind of liked the idea of seeing her in jail so he went with that instead. Her case was still in the courts at the moment, but Arthur wasn’t really paying much attention to it anymore. He had gone in and done his testimony, as did Eames. Since then, both he and Eames wanted nothing else to do with the case.

 

Yusuf on the other hand went to the courts every time there was a hearing. He was probably the most upset. He hated that someone had somehow gotten into his lab and messed with his things. So he kept them updated on what was going on.

 

Arthur made his way into the Human Resources Department. Alexandra, the woman in charge, smiled up at him from her desk.

 

“Why hello Arthur.” It was nice having people actually smile at him now. Before they wouldn’t really do anything. But he knew they had talked about him once he left. But now, the office environment was different.

 

Maybe they all felt bad for him since he had been cursed and then almost killed by one of the other employees.

 

“Hello Alexandra.” He handed her the papers he had brought over from Saito. Most of them concerned Gabriella’s job termination and her replacement. Saito was having some issues with getting someone good enough to replace her.

 

“So, tomorrow is the big day.” Arthur looked over at her and smiled.

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“How is she doing?” Arthur had completely forgotten that the whole city knew about the upcoming wedding between Robert and Ariadne. Everyone always knew everything about Robert Fischer, so now, Ariadne was just as famous.

 

“She is nervous. But she is happy.” Arthur was thrilled that the wedding was finally here, mostly because he wouldn’t have to hear about it anymore. Of course, since Ariadne had moved out, he didn’t hear as much about it as before. There were some days she would call him and talk about the wedding, but mostly she called to check up on how he was doing.

 

Dom had also moved out. He had talked to Arthur about getting a house for him and the kids. Arthur didn’t really care one way or the other. He would support his decision no matter what. But Dom had told him that he talked to Mal the day that the spell was broken. Arthur believed that seeing her again really put things into perspective for him. Like it was a sign that he needed to move on and become his own man again or something like that.

 

“Do you have a hot date?” She asked with a smirk. Arthur laughed. Not everyone at the office knew that he and Eames were dating. Yusuf of course knew about them. Saito also knew. Arthur had told him and assured him that nothing would change between them concerning their work.

 

But no one else in the office really knew.

 

“Of course. My date will be the hottest one there.” Alexandra laughed.

 

“Well, enjoy yourself Arthur.” Arthur just laughed as he made his way out of the office. He looked over and spotted the Advertising Department. He might as well go there, since it was on his way. And he had nothing real important to do back at his office anyways.

 

Eames was in the process of moving into Arthur’s house. Eames had thought at first that Arthur could move into his apartment. It was smaller and would be enough for just the two of them. Eames assured Arthur they didn’t need that castle of a house.

 

Arthur had considered it, but he couldn’t just sell the house. Arthur may not be very fond of his family, but he couldn’t just sell the house to some random person. So in the end, Eames decided to move in with him.

 

Things between them were going wonderful. Arthur hadn’t expected things to go this well.

 

They had their bad days, usually when Arthur’s past relationships came into the picture. Arthur never wanted to talk about it, but Eames always wanted to know. Of course, Eames wasn’t that innocent either. Eames had gambling debts up to the sky and had even more enemies than Arthur could count. It was unbelievable.

 

But they worked it all out in the end.

 

Moving Eames in was quite an adventure in itself. Eames owned so many ugly stuff that Arthur had no idea what to do with it. Right now it was all stored away in one of the guest rooms. Arthur really hoped that Eames would forget about it and it would stay there.

 

There was one thing that they agreed on though. They kept their work and their personal life separate, meaning that Arthur could tear apart Eames’ project idea and still get some that night. Some days were better than others, but in end, Arthur knew that Eames loved him and that he loved Eames as well.

 

Arthur strolled in and smiled when he saw that Eames’ secretary was out for lunch. She knew about their relationship as well. She had caught them making out during their lunch break one day. That was quite an interesting day. But Eames had assured him that she wouldn’t do anything or spread the word.

 

Arthur saw that Eames had his office door open. He walked up and leaned against the doorway, crossing him arms. Eames was sitting on the floor going through a pile of papers with hundreds of papers around him on the floor.

 

“Well, this place is a mess.” Arthur let out a small chuckle as he glanced around the room. Eames let out a small laugh before looking up at Arthur.

 

“Well, a certain someone did just rip my new project to shreds.”

 

“Only because I know that you can do so much better than that piece of shit you handed in.” Eames let out a small sigh.

 

“I know.” Eames ran a hand over his face. “I may be a bit late coming home tonight. I need to get this all together for Monday.” Arthur just smiled before walking over to him. He bent over and took Eames’ chin in hand.

 

“Just don’t stay too long. I have a surprise for you.” He then leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to his lips before straightening back up. “Good luck Mr. Eames.” Arthur turned and walked out of Eames’ office, ignoring Eames giving him the finger.

* * *

 

Arthur sat at home on his laptop, reading through his emails. It was almost eight and Eames still wasn’t home yet. Arthur almost regretted making Eames redo his project. Almost.

 

He was just so bored right now. It sucked being alone in the house now. Before he could usually hear the kids running around or anything like that, but now it was just silence.

 

He heard the front door open and smiled. Finally. He closed his laptop and smiled when Eames walked into the room.

 

“Have a good night?” Arthur asked.

 

“Oh, don’t you know it.” Eames asked as he knelt down on the floor and crawled over to where Arthur was sitting.  Arthur just smiled as he opened his legs for Eames to slide through. Eames just smirked as he slinked his way up so that he was face to face with Arthur. Arthur just laughed.

 

“You are weird.” Eames just smiled and leaned forward to kiss him but turned his head at the last minute. Arthur let out a little whine. “What…”

 

“Are you drinking from my cup?” Arthur’s mouth dropped open. Really?

 

“Are you serious?” Eames turned and gave him a look. He was being serious. Eames was very protective of his cup now. He actually hid it in the cupboard. Of course, Arthur knew where it was which is why he had it now. “There were no more clean cups!”

 

“Arthur, you have like hundreds of cups.”

 

“Yeah, well, Dom and Ariadne took a bunch of them when they moved out. So I don’t have hundreds anymore. Yours was the only clean one.” Eames just stared at him and Arthur was a bit unsure if he was really upset with him or if he was joking.

 

Arthur really hoped he was joking.

 

“Alright, I guess I can forgive you.” Eames then pulled him in for a kiss. Arthur laughed into the kiss before slowly pulling away.

 

“I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Do you? Does my surprise start with the letter C?” Arthur pushed him back so that he fell back on the floor.

 

“Don’t be crude. That is for later and really, that isn’t much of a surprise when you get that all the time anyways.”

 

“Well, I don’t know, maybe tonight would have been something special.” Arthur pulled himself up.

 

“Come on.”

 

Arthur walked into their bedroom and went straight to the closet. Eames walked in and sat on the bed. Arthur was a bit nervous about this. He loved Eames for who he was and all that. But sometimes he thought that Eames got dressed in the dark.

 

So he had decided to buy Eames a nice suit for Ariadne’s wedding. He thought it would be a nice gift to give him. He just hoped that Eames appreciated it. He grabbed the hanger it was on and pulled it out.

 

“You got me clothes?” Eames questioned, smiling up at him.

 

“Not just clothes. A suit.” Arthur walked over and set it down on the bed. “For Ariadne’s wedding. I thought you would like it.” Arthur smiled at him, hoping it would convey his feelings about all of this.

 

“You don’t like my clothes?” Eames asked. Arthur let out a small sigh.

 

“I love your clothes, Eames. You know that. I would just like you to wear this tomorrow.”

 

“Why?” Eames leaned over and ran his fingers over the suit. The suit was a charcoal color, very simple; he knew how much Eames liked dressing in simple clothes and not standing out too much. Arthur had even found a nice red paisley tie to match his plain red one that he was going to wear. So all in all, there would still be something of Eames in the outfit.

 

“Because I would like you to wear it. I am trying to do something nice for you. I really liked this suit and thought it would look nice on you. Is it really too much to ask?” Eames just looked at the suit in silence. “Your tie will even match mine a bit. I thought it was a nice touch.”

 

“Alright. I just, I thought this was a subtle attempt to try and change me or something.”

 

“No. Why on would I want to change you? You loved me when I looked like a monster, alright?” Eames just laughed.

 

“I know, just, you know.” Arthur just looked at him. “I will wear it.”

 

“Good.” Arthur smiled and pushed Eames back on the bed before crawling on top of him.

* * *

 

Arthur smiled as Eames stood in front of the cracked mirror, trying to fix his tie. He looked good. The suit looked amazing on him, just like he knew it would.

 

“You really need to get this thing replaced.” Eames grunted out, giving up on his tie. Arthur just walked up to him and turned him around.

 

“I like this mirror. I have had it since I was a teenager and I don’t want to throw it out. Besides, it has character.”

 

“Character?” Arthur grabbed his tie and tied it in seconds. Eames just glared at him.

 

“Yes. Besides, this is also a reminder of what happened to me so that I don’t revert to my old self.”

 

“Well, if you do anything like that to me I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Arthur just smiled and leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Eames’ lips before walking away.

 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

 

Ariadne had called him 15 minutes ago crying because some of the sequins on her dress had fallen off and her hair wasn’t curling the way she wanted it to and that her make-up was a mess, the list went on and on. Arthur had to assure her that he would be there as soon as possible so he could make her feel better. He knew Dom had to be there but Dom was not the comforting type. He would only make things worse.

 

When they arrived at the vineyard that Ariadne had picked out as the venue for the wedding, Arthur gave Eames one last kiss before going off to search for Ariadne. Eames was sent to get them a good seat and to find Dom. Arthur knew Dom was probably already there.

 

Arthur walked into a small room that Ariadne had instructed him to come to. It was a good thing she did give him directions because this vineyard was like a maze. People were going to be getting lost, he just knew it.

 

Ariadne was standing in front of the mirror and Arthur could tell that she was crying. Her hair was down and curled. She had gone with a simple white dress that was floor length. It suited her very well and made her look like a princess.

 

“Arthur!” She shouted as she spotted him in the mirror. She turned around and ran towards him, pulling him into a hug. He smiled and hugged her back tightly.

 

“You look beautiful.” He said as he pulled away. He reached up and wiped away her tears.

 

“Nothing is going right.” He smiled. “Everything that could have gone wrong has.”

 

“I believe they say if everything goes wrong on the wedding day your marriage will last forever.”

 

“Well, if that is true, then it sucks.”

 

“Ariadne, you are marrying the man of your dreams today. Be happy!” She smiled and reached up and cupped his face.

 

“I am so happy that you are here today. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t.”

 

“Me too.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you Ariadne and today is your day, alright? So own it and make everyone out wish that they were in your shoes with all the happiness that you will be radiating off.” She smiled up at him.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Get cleaned up. I have to go back to Eames.” Arthur gave her one last smile before leaving the room and heading towards the small banquet hall that the wedding was taking place at.

 

He found Eames sitting near the front with Dom and Philippa and James. Eames turned and smiled. Arthur smiled back and walked over.

 

“Arthur.” Arthur nodded as he sat down.

 

“Hey.” He glanced around at all the decorations. It was exactly what he imagined for when Ariadne got married. It was perfect and beautiful.

 

He felt something on his hand. He looked down and saw that Eames had placed his hand over his. Arthur looked up at him and smiled and waited for the ceremony to start.

* * *

 

Arthur stood at the bar talking with Ariadne’s mother, Audrey. It had been forever since he had seen her let alone spoke with her. She had heard about his curse from Ariadne and was just gushing about how happy she was that he found someone and was happy.

 

He always loved Audrey. She was almost like a second mother to him. She didn’t judge him for his bad habits and treated him like the son she never had.

 

Arthur glanced out onto the dance floor and saw that Ariadne and Robert were chatting away with some of the guests. Dom was sitting at a table teaching James how to make something origami related. Arthur couldn’t tell from this distance.

 

And then there was Eames. He was out on the dance floor with Philippa, dancing away like a total goof ball. He was just swinging her around and she was just laughing and Eames was smiling and Arthur had never felt so much in love with him than he did right then.

 

The song ended and a slow song came on. Arthur looked away as all the couples started approaching the dance floor.

 

“Excuse me, Audrey.” Arthur turned and saw Eames standing right next to him. “I was wondering if I could steal Arthur away for a quick dance.” Audrey just smiled and nodded before walking off. Eames grabbed Arthur by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“I owe you a dance, I do believe, and what a better time to cash in than now.” Arthur just smiled as he followed behind Eames. Once they hit the dance floor Eames pulled him close and placed one hand on his hip while gripping the other one tightly. Arthur just smiled as they slowly moved to the beat of the song.

 

“I love you.” Arthur whispered, moving so that they were now dancing cheek to cheek.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I really don’t know what I would do if I had never met you.”

 

“Well, we wouldn’t be here, for one thing.”

 

“That is another reason why I keep the mirror, Eames. The curse brought you to me. I would be dead right now if it wasn’t for you. And even if I hadn’t been cursed in the first place, we wouldn’t be here together. I would have never have gotten the courage to approach you. And even if I did, back then I only really only wanted to sleep with you because I didn’t know you.” Eames pulled away.

 

“Well then, I guess the mirror can stay.” Arthur just smiled.

 

“Good.” Eames pulled him back and Arthur just closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Eames’ as he let him the lead the dance.

 

He knew then that everything was going to be alright. Arthur got his happy ending with the man of his dreams and he was not going to mess this one up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with me throughout this story. I really hoped you all liked it and enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. =)

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to give everyone and idea on who is who
> 
> Eames=Belle  
> Arthur=The Beast  
> Dom=Cogsworth  
> Ariadne=Lumiere  
> Gabriella=Gaston  
> Mal=The Witch  
> Saito, Yusuf and Robert are just there. You can make them someone if you like. I guess Robert can be featherduster and Yusuf Mrs. Potts.


End file.
